The Great Naruto, and the Mystery!
by godosnipers
Summary: Another Super smart naruto on our hands, but even though he's a smart guy this time, he's still got a ways to go! From the beginning to the end this story covers anruto's journey, READ AND REVIEW! NaruHina, OCCness.
1. The beginning, The past

FIRST CHAPPY!!

I'm tellin ya, this story stuff ain't easy XD. Anyways like i said it was my final fantasy cross, resident evil cross (sorry i called it off, i'll be comtinuing it soon), timesplitters cross (gone for life) then this before i do a total veiwer's choice for the next story. thing is now i'm thinking about canceling the veiwers choice as well.. not many viewers anyway...oh well

READ AND REVIEW!! NOW ONWARDS TO THE CHAPTER!

--

The sun's rising from the horizon and the birds chirp their morning songs. In the distance a rooster is heard calling to the waking light beyond the trees. So peaceful in the morning...

The sound of whirling metal made itself known in the deep forest, soon the whooshing of fast moving objects could be heard. The whirling sound was lost as the clanging of wood being hit, soon enough the whooshing objects did the same, except the sound of metal upon metal crashing against eachother sent sound waves through the morning silence.

A figure came close to a wooden pole with targets set upon it. The figure's hair and outfit could be made out from a close distance. Blonde unruly hair and a orange and black jumpsuit. The figure smirked wide as he saw he hit all the targets at the direct middle of the bullseye where a VERY small blue dot was made, and has embedded the shuriken even furthur into his target with a kunai that had went into the bullseye's blue dot.

Naruto uzumaki, class dropout and all-time dobe and number one prankster of the village hidden in the leaves, konohagakure no sato. He took the ninja tools out of his training dummy and put them back in his pouch. "That concludes my morning target practice. Now for some breakfast." He walked off back into his village which was a good mile away.

He liked going far away in a secluded area, making sure no one saw him. If he was seen and his secret training camp was discovered then he'd be in trouble. He stopped at a broken tree trunk on the ground. It wasn't no ordinary tree trunk though. He stepped onto it and rolled up his sleeves and his pant legs, tying them where they were so he could have more free movement. Inside this tree trunk there were more then one hundred explosive tags read to blow if you didn't step on the log JUST right. He bent down and jumped in the air at an angle with his arms out.

He flipped forward once and looked as if he were going to land on his feet, but instead flipped back as if he were reversing his last flip. In a matter of seconds his hands stopped his fall on the ground, but he thrust his legs forward and as close to his body as possible as his legs went forward.

By the naked eye it would seem as though he were doing gymnastics, but a look closer you would see thousands upon thousands of tripwires. He was trying to get out of his training area through them it seemed.

His feet touched down and he stayed there for a moment. He pushed himself up on his two feet, using the momentum he jumped and rolled over three more wires and ducked under ten more. On the last roll he thrust himself up and onto his ankles, Even a ninja with perfect balance would fall back in this position. His feet were above a close tripwire with one just behind his ankle.

He fell back but grabbed onto a wire...It didn't detonate anything or activated a trap. "_Ok, i always use this route to get back because it's much easier then the rest. This false tripwire was needed or i would set off my own traps. heh, good thing even the hokage can't maintain his balance at this point."_ Naruto used the wire to gain momentum for his next move.

He ducked and jumped up, doing a slow somersault and landing on his fingertips. His fingers were going through small holes made by the ground wires. He moved his legs and pulled them in just enough before striking them back and pushing himself back, landing on his very tip toes.

He suddenly jumped and balled up once he was ballanced on his fingers. He hated this part. He jumped straight up. He moved at an angle so slight you would think he was just jumping straight up, but in reality he moved at an angle and bent his knees at a curve at twenty feet from the ground. With enough power he actually curved his body and gone through the small hole in the tripwires going up as if it were an invisible wall. He touched down and sighed.

He took one step and stopped. He looked down and found a small line, barely visible if you didn't look directly at the middle of it. He moved to the side as if he were stretching his legs, but his straightened leg skidded on the ground, creating a small pile of dirt as it made a small trail. Suddenly he felt pressure push on the dirt and stopped. He smiled as the illusion went away and there was a rock.

He redid the illusion and stepped with his outstretched foot not moving one bit. He stood straight and looked thinner as he slowly walked forward. After a good minute of slowly walking forward he relaxed and ran towards the village. In the morning light suddenly hitting the wires, it was the hardest looking maze of tripwires you have ever seen.

naruto had just entered town and stretched. "_Even though that was the easiest way out, my hand almost set off the wall of tripwires. That jump's harder then it looks."_ Naruto walked furthur into his home village. There was his favorite food stand. Ichiraku ramen.

It wasn't his favorite because of the food, he's eaten ramen so much you'd think he would grow sick by now, and sick of ramen by now. He gone to ichiraku's ramen because it was the only place in town that would serve him any food at a price he could afford. It was also his favorite because that is where he made his first bond with real human beings.

He was always accepted here, always liked for him. He loved ichiraku's for the food, for the friends, and for the acceptance. He was given other foods other then ramen to live off of thanks to the two people who worked there. he always got free vegetables and free fruit and meat that wasn't put into the mix yet. This place was a second and better home to him then anything.

he remembered when he almost died when he was five years old.

_FLASHBACK_

Naruto was freezing in the night, it was below freezing in konoha due to the fall season. He only had a wet towel to keep him warm. He kept a kunai knife in hand to protect him from the villagers in which hated him. He neevr knew why he was hated. He never knew why he was called grusome names. All he knew was that he was a boy with no family and nowhere to live.

He heard footsteps over his chattering teeth. Only one person it sounded like, and that person was nearing him. He just hid behind the trashcan near him and waited for the villager to pass. The Villager grew nearer and nearer...

Old man ichiraku was making his nightly deliveries around town. He was going back to close up shop with his daughter ayame. When he rounded the corner he heard the sound of chattering teeth. He looked around and didn't see anyone. He walked closer and closer to the sound. Finally he saw the source. He saw blonde hair around the trashcan.

He came nearer and looked behind it and saw a boy. A boy no more then five wrapped in a wet and cold blanket. The boy held the kunai up for protection. The man was sad, what would a little boy be doing all by himself out this late? "Hey boy, why are you out this late? don't you got parent's?" The boy shook his head.

The old man looked into the blonde's eyes. He saw those eyes before. "_Pure determination and a strong will to protect. Those were the same as..."_ he looked at the hokage mountain behind him. "_Yondaime, minato namikaze, hokage."_ He looked back at the boy. "Well it won't due for you to be freezing cold out this late at night. Come with me." Naruto put the kunai down a bit with a shocked look on his face.

Naruto didn't know what to do. "_Is he going to lure me into a trap and rape me?! or is he going to try and kill me!?"_ Naruto jumped up and swung the kunai at the old man. The man caught the hand and held it away. "Hey kid, all i asked was for you to come with me. Your freezing and probably hungry right?" Naruto tried in vain to break free. "Answer me kid!" naruto stopped and looked horrified. The man was already yelling.

The old man saw naruto's face and sighed. "_What's happened to this boy? Is he that terrified by other people?"_ The old man smiled. "Hey kid what's your name?" Naruto tried once more to break free but knew it wouldn't happen he just gave in. "N-n-n-naruto, naruto uzumaki." The old man smiled more. "_Now we're getting somewhere. Better yet, his name resembles that of a ramen dish."_

The old man looked at the kunai. "Naruto, i'll let go of your hand if you promise not to attack me." naruto nodded. The old man smiled and let go. Naruto ran back a little bit and stopped.

The old man stood up. "Come with me, i'll see what we can do about getting you some food." Naruto was shocked at the man. No one has ever offered him anything. His stomach growled all night, and now he's going to be able to eat? naruto nodded.

Old man ichiraku led the boy to his ramen shop. He told naruto to go to the front and take a seat. He came in the back door. "Ayame i'm back." A girl no more then 9 was cleaning the counter tops. She looked at her father and smiled. "Hello daddy!" He hugged his little girl and stood up all the way again. "We have a late night customer." She looked at the seats and saw a small boy sit down in the middle.

The man smiled as he walked up to the boy from behind the counter. "Now naruto, see those letters on the board there?" Naruto looked up to where he was pointing and saw it. He nodded. "Ok, now, on that board is everything we serve in this tiny shop of ours." Naruto licked his lips. He was finally going to eat!!

"I want you to read the board and tell me what you want." Naruto nodded frantically. The man went to his daughter and took a knee. "Now ayame, this boy doesn't have any parent's and doesn't have any money. He's wet and cold and hungry and needs a place to stay and a place to eat. Whatever he chooses we shall not charge him anything for his food. When he's older and has some money we will finally charge him as to not be biased. For now he is a defenseless, cold and hungry little boy. Do you understand?" Ayame nodded.

Naruto finally read the board. He needed to read in order to find out where he was and where he needed to go to run away from the villagers who hated him. "OLD MAN! I'LL HAVE A MISO!!" The old man chuckled and prepped the broth and noodles "Coming right up."

In a matter of seconds the bowl of steaming noodles and broth was set in front of him. Naruto picked up the bowl and tried to gulp it all down in one bite. Right when the broth hit his tongue he screamed so loud the whole village could hear and dropped his bowl, sending it crashing on the ground. "HOT!!" The old man chuckled and had another bowl ready. He knew naruto would try something like that.

The man gave naruto chop sticks and got some of his own. "Now naruto, don't go head first into the ramen, savor the taste of it. Use the chopsticks like this." He broke the sticks apart and placed them in his fingers. He waited till naruto got it and started to move the sticks in a way to clamp and unclamp them as if he were trying to grab something with them. Naruto took a few moments but he finally got it.

The man smiled more. "Your a fast learner aren't you?" Naruto nodded and smiled. "Now, try eating with the chopsticks." naruto slowly tried to pick the wet noodled up from inside the brother. He finally did and blew on it, to make it cooler. He slurped up the noodles until the whole noodle was in his mouth and began to chew. To his taste buds this was heaven. "IT'S GOOD!" He ate his miso ramen noodles in a sinch, and almost right after he ate the few side substances in the bowl. After he was done eating the solid foods he finally picked up and bowl and slowly drank down the whole broth. He sighed contently and laid his head down. He was fast asleep.

The old man picked him up and wrapped him in a dry and warm, but steamy towel. He placed two chairs together and moved them under the inside of the store's counter and laid naruto in the seats. He cleaned everything and turned off the lights, all but a candle to keep the store lite. he and his daughter looked at the boy once more. "Goodnight naruto. Sweet dreams" he and his daughter left.

_END FLASHBACK_

Naruot had finished fifteen bowls of ramen and sat back, patting his full stomach. "That was the best old man, thanks a bunch." Ichiraku himself smiled. "No problem naruto, and don't worry about the payment, it's on the house this morning." naruto smiled truly. "Thanks old man. I appriciate it." Naruto got up and smiled his trademark grin. "See you guys later, and ayame, make sure you remember to keep a watch on your father. He is slowing down some it seems." Ayame giggled as her father laughed.

Naruto ran out and gone into the street. Soon chouji came into view. Chouji always came in after naruto left, but this morning he seemed to be early. Chouji met naruto in the street. "Hey naruto, are you just leaving?" Naruto nodded. "Yeah i already got my share of ramen this morning. I'm going to see the old man." Chouji nodded and smiled. "I hope it goes well with the hokage. i have to get some ramen now or i'll die of tasteless chips." naruto laughed as he and chouji went their ways. naruto ran all the way to the hokage tower, passing by a few villagers as he gained in distance. He jumped up to the office window.

He knocked on the glass and the hokage puffed out some smoke. "The window's unlocked, no need to be polite now naruto." Naruto laughed a little bit as he opened the window. he came in and closed it behind him, standing next to the old man hokage.

The hokage stopped doing his paperwork after he finished his current peice of paperwork. "So, naruto, what can i do for you?" naruto sighed. "Old man hokage, i can't use the clone jutsu and it's the graduation test today." The hokage shook his head. "Sorry to say naruto but i can't help you there."

Naruto grew serious. "I know it has something to do with my high amount of chakra old man. I have too much chakra to attempt it, which is why i overdo it thinking i have to little. I tried this morning and i could barely make one clone still. This test has been given three times in a row. I think the academy is being biased and having that test only because they know no matter how hard i try i can't do it." The hokage smiled. naruto wasn't neccesarily dead last, he was smarter then sakura if not by three times.

"Naruto, i know it's hard for you, but as of right now we cannot do anything to stop the tests. the counsil agrees that the tests will be overridden from my word by the academy if it is a unanamyous decision. No matter what i say i can't help you naruto." Naruto growled under his breath.

"Old man, you do realize the council hates me. Why not send a message to the fire lord and have someone help me?" The hokage had sighed more. "I can't do that. The fire lord would agree with the council even if i explained the situation. No matter what i can't let information get out and risk more damage to your well-being. Naruto it is my responsibility to keep my people safe and your one of them, and even a precious one at that. Just go with it until the tests change. The council did agree with me that to be fair to you we would have them change the test a little bit next year. That's as good as i can give you at this point in time." Naruto sighed. At least there was some hope.

Naruto smiled and went out the window with a simple goodbye to the hokage. The third smoked on his pipe. "That boy is going to have a hard lfie, but at least there's something going for him." he smiled as he remembered naruto's progress in his life. He had the most potential out of anyone.

He remembered the first night in which the owner of the ichiraku ramen stand came to his door late at night.

_FLASHBACK_

The third heard a knock at the door. "Come in." The door opened to welcome old man ichiraku. "Well hello there tensai, how's your daughter doing?" Tensai smiled as he walked up. "She's doing wonderfully, third hokage. But i didn't come here to drabble on about my family or buisness."

The third puffed out some smoke. "What's wrong tensai?" Tensai looked serious to be sure. "There was this boy i found tonight, he was cold and hungry and most likely an orphan. He looked starved to death." The third looked up with a serious face. "And what did this boy look like?"

Tensai described the boy. After hearing of naruto the hokage stood up and looked out his window. "Tensai, you do know who that boy is right?" Tensai shook his head. "He is the container for the kyuubi no kitsune." Tensai gasped. He saw the battle and knew the handsigns the yondaime used. "So that boy was the sacrifice?" The third sighed. 'Yes he is. But the villagers seem to think instead of naruto being a boy, he IS the kyuubi. He is orphaned since his parent's died, he is hated so bad he has murder attempts on his life every day. Naruto is only a boy, do you understand?" Tensai smiled and chuckled a bit. "You think too little of me sandaime. He is a human being but special in his own way. Kyuubi be damned, naruto is still a child and deserves a normal childhood."

The third smiled. At least someone was good. "Tensai, i know you didn't come here to chat on who the boy was." Tensai laughed good and hard. "Your right. i asked if he would be able to stay at my house each night for a place to sleep. Every day he is a guest but at night he is welcome into my home and can have a nice bed to sleep in. Will you allow me that sandaime?" The third nodded.

He smiled. "Now go, i have work to do." Tensai bowed and left. The third looked over his village. It was calm at night.

_END FLASHBACK_

The hokage was interupted as a knock came to his door. "Enter." Iruka came into his office. "Iruka, as i thought. What brings you here?" Iruka smiled. "hello hokage, i just wanted to ask permission to give a special test to naruto. He's dead last in the classroom and he really wants to pass this year. he's getting good at henge's, even if they are for his childish pranks." The third sighed once more that day. "Iruka, you know it's out of my hands. unless you can get one teacher on your side to give naruto a different test i cannot overrule the council." Iruka frowned. he had tried for the past week. Not one teacher, even his friends, wouldn't allow it.

iruka sighed. "I understand sir, i'll just have to wish naruto luck." The third smiled a bit. "That's the spirit. we'll both wish him luck." iruka smiled. He bowed. "Thank you for your audiance sir, i'll be on my way. Class and all." The third nodded as iruka walked out.

Iruka walked out of the hokage tower and towards the academy. It seemed so long ago since naruto came into his class.

_FLASHBACK_

It was the begining of a new year of the ninja academy. His new student's were pretty smart and had high chances to pass next year. All but one seemed to be talented enough to be a ninja. The only one with a dead last grade was a naruto uzumaki. His class started to come into the room.

The first few students came in and one caught his eye. It was the hyuuga heir, hinata hyuuga. She was the quiet shy type of girl who only talked when talked to. After a few more people came into his class he saw a sasuke uchiha. He seemed pretty gloomy and angry from what happened to his family. He also had the highest of scores in his year of students at the academy. Close to his brother itachi uchiha who scored perfect in everything, the uchiha prodigy...though he wouldn't saw that to sasuke's face or it would be ripped off by the name of the once 'kind older brother' being mentioned

The last of the student's came in. The last one to come in finally was a blonde haired kid who he was shocked to see. He looked like a miniture minato namikaze, the yondaime hokage. He looked at his papers and he was naruto uzumaki. The dead last...

That day everything went without a hitch, and naruto had proved he was somewhat intelligent and passed in math. All others he was just below passing. Iruka let his class go and cleaned his classroom. He found a paper in naruto's seat. It was to him.

"_Iruka-sensei, your class was really fun. I hope i have your class until i graduate! I hope i did ok on my paper's If i didn't i promise to get better. I'm also sorry about what might happen when you leave. It isn't aimed towards you or anything, but i wanted to get back at my past teachers. they were all jerks who henge'd my tests so i failed. Don't tell on me please? they deserve at least one goodbye present from me since i'll make a deal with the hokage to let me stay in your class!_

_Sincerally your student,_

_Naruto Uzumaki!"_

Iruka was curious what would happen. Naruto seemed a bit smarter then what he saw in class, or so this note promised.

After a few hours he went to the bathroom, and suddenly his butt itched to where he almost scratched it off. He screamed in pain from sitting all the rest of the day. "_Naruto, i should have seen this coming! This is punishment? it should suffice i think!"_

The next day everything was fine. naruto even passed his papers, but just barely. He was still dead last it seemed. After class was over, he left the school and suddenly a jounin proctor came to him. "Iruka omino?" Iruka nodded. "We wish to have you participate in the jounin exams. You have shown great skill and talent to be an elite." Iruka had always waited for this day to come! but he thought about naruto's note.

"_Has naruto actually had that bad of an academy year last year and the years before?"_ He sighed and took the paper he was handed. "I'll think it over. Tomorrow you'll have you answer." The jounin nodded and walked away. iruka went to the hokage's office.

He knocked and was welcomed in. "Hokage, sir, i have a question." The third puffed on his pipe. "Ask away iruka." Iruka sighed. "It's about naruto uzumaki. Did he have that bad of an academy life?" The third nodded. He saw the note. "He's also had a rough normal life too. Murder attempts on his life and what not." Iruka was saddened to hear that. He knew naruto was the container but why did he have such a rough life?

He sighed. "I will turn down the jounin offer and continue teaching naruto." The third smiled. "Good to hear. Keep an eye on him iruka, and make sure he has somewhat of a good life." Iruka nodded and walked out.

_END FLASHBACK_

Iruka walked into his classroom. Naruto was there and he smiled. He hoped naruto luck this year. "Ok class! go to the testing room so you can be tested on who will be a genin or not!" They all moved to the testing room. Most of the class passed with flying colors, but naruto failed badly. Iruka was saddened at that.

Naruto just couldn't do a clone jutsu. "Naruto, sorry to say but you've failed the exam." naruto walked out of the room, and out of the academy. He sat on the swing and waited for eevryone to start celebrating. After awhile they did. Everyone was with their parents showing off their headbands. One saw naruto. "Hey look it's that kid."

The girls friend looked. "Yeah, i'm glad he didn't pass. Do you know how bad it would be if he was a ninja? We can't have the K-" The girl interupted her friend. "SHHH, We're not supposed to talk about that!" Suddenly naruto felt someone come near him. It was one of the teachers. "Hey naruto, iruka's just trying to help you grow stronger so don't feel bad. I know another way for you to pass." Naruto knew this was only a ploy to lure him into a trap, but his dobe mask had to stay up. "OK!"

At the entrance to the academy stood iruka and the hokage, staring Wearily at the silver haired chuunin standing beside naruto. "Iruka, i'm trusting you to keep this secret?" Iruka nodded. "Yes sir, i'll keep an eye on him." The hokage nodded and walked away "I have some buisness to take care of iruka, make sure nothing goes wrong." Iruka nodded before deciding to help the children sort themselves through the celebrations.

Naruto and mizuki were sitting on a ledge at the top of a building. "Iruka wants you to be strong naruto, but he knows he needs to be tough in order to make sure you can prove everyone your not a drop out ninja." naruto knew this was just a lie. iruka was the best teacher he ever had, and was never biased over something he never knew about.

He still needed his dobe mask to wrok until he was at least a chuunin. "Then why only me?" Mikuzi smirked just a bit. "He's like you. No parents, family, nothing to call his own except his title as chuunin, teacher, and the respect he has for everyone he knows." Naruto was saddened at that. He knew about iruka's past to a point, but never knew anything that could help him understand what's wrong with him.

Naruto finally let down his mask for a second. "I really wanted to graduate, but no matter how hard i try i can never create a decent clone." He put it back on quick to make sure he didn't let out too much. Mizuki curled a bigger grin before just smiling. "Then here's a way to pass. Ready for it?" naruto nodded a little surprised on his face, but on the inside he was angry.

_IRUKA'S HOUSE_

Iruka was laying in bed, getting ready for anything that might come in suddenly. He knew mizuki was corrupted and needed to have something against him or they wouldn't be able to know who he was really with. He waited for the moment the hokage found something so he could go get mizuki once and for all.

A knock came to the door and iruka smiled. "FInally." He opened the door and instead of the hokage, mizuki himself was there, panting out of breath. "IRUKA! it's naruto! he stole the secret scroll!!" Iruka gasped. "_It can't be, naruto is a good person, although a little tricky. He would never!"_ "OH NO!!" He and mizuki ran off to the hokage tower and meet the hokage and a group of chuunin.

THe hokage was being lectured about something he knew full well. "ENOUGH!" He was tired of hearing of how bad it would be for someone to have that scroll, he knew full well since his teacher the first sealed it himself. "Everyone, go find naruto and bring him back ALIVE!!" The shouted "YES SIR!" And flew off.

_IN THE FOREST_Naruto was panting, holding the scroll as his chakra was almost all gone. He had mastered the shadow clone jutsu and a jutsu he thought would help him discover new jutsu's along with finding new ways to improve it and himself. Soon iruka came. "Hey iruka-sensei. I guess you found me." Iruka was angry as hell. "WHY DID YOU STEAL THE SECRET HOKAGE SCROLL!!" Naruto sighed. "Mizuki told me if i was able to get it and learn some jutsu's from it i would be a genin."

Naruto knew it was a bunch of lies, but he did want to learn a few jutsu's and to learn a few things about himself that might have been in there. He didn't find a thing about himself in the scroll but he did find a way to pass next year. A clone jutsu was all he needed to pass.

Iruka gasped and was almost about to go find mizuki and kill him right now. "That BASTARD!" As soon as he said that a giant shuriken was flying towards naruto. Iruka jumped in and pushed him and naruto out of the way. Mizuki was already there with another giant shuriken in hand.

"Naruto give me the scroll!" Iruka growled. "Get out of here naruto, don't let him have the scroll. Go straight to lord hokage and give the scroll back. I'll deal with this." Mizuki didn't plan on iruka fighitng back like this.

Iruka roared out. "NARUTO GET OUT OF HERE!!" Naruto decided now was the best time to stop running and Take off his dobe mask. "No iruka-sensei. Mizuki needs to learn it isn't right to play with other people's minds." Iruka looked at naruto surprised. Where did the playful and dumb naruto he knew?

Naruto smirked. "Iruka, i've been showing everyone i was a dead last ninja for a reason. If the vilage knew how smart i was they would have killed me a long time ago." Iruka was shocked. After a while mizuki crackled like a madman. "NARUTO!! you think you can beat ME!? a chuunin!! Not only that but this entire year i've been nominated to take part in the jounin exams! i'm as strong as a fresh jounin."

Naruto frowned a bit at that. "I heard the same. So what? Jounins all around have been trying to have iruka take part in the jounin exams. For the past THREE years. He's as strong as an elite jounin." Iruka smiled and nodded at mizuki. Mizuki lost his smirk, but got it back. "Naruto, i bet you wonder every day, every night you dream of someone finally answering your pleas. Someone telling you why your HATED!! DETESTED!!" Naruto was shocked, was he finally going to find out? Was mizuki going to tell him?

Mizuki's grin widened. "History class lesson. The nine tailed fox was deafeted and killed by the fourth hokage. WRONG!! Because of a law set down by the fourth and third hokage's everyone who knows must not tell a single soul, especially to the younger generations. So the story was altered a little bit. The nine tailed fox demon was just that, a demon. No mortal human being can kill a demon. So the fourth did the only thing he could do. He sealed it inside a human sacrifice. That sacrifice was YOU!!"

naruto was convulsing, he was shocked and ready to cry out for his death. Iruka saw this and growled. "MIZUKI!!" Suddenly a rock avalanche hit mizuki. Naruto saw this and decided to run. Iruka saw this and looked down saddened. Naruto wasn't supposed to know. Suddenly out of the liquid earth, came a giant shuriken, headed straight for naruto. naruto saw this and ran faster, but tripped. This was not good. He cried as his death drew near.

he closed his eyes and heard the shuriken insert itself into human flesh. Naruto opened his eyes, wondering why he wasn't dead. Iruka was ontop of him with the shuriken embbeded in his back. "Naruto, get out of here. Take the scroll to lord hokage and let him explain everything to you. I'll handle Mizuki. GO!" Naruto picked up his feet and ran. Iruka coughed up blood as he pulled out the shuriken. Mizuki appeared behind him.

He grinned. "Iruka, you are as strong as an elite jounin? i don't think-" The shuriken was suddenly impalling him. he looked down to see iruka smiling. "Yes i am. With naruto here i held back in order to protect him. Kindly just die." Iruka pushed the shuriken straight through mizuki and stood above him as mizuki fell to the ground, bloody and dead.

iruka disappeared...

--

FIRST CHAPPY DONE!!

I did this whole chapter while i waited to update my resident evil chapter before i took it off... i do hope you enjoy this. And i know it's a major cliffy but who knew i could write better this story round. just so you guys know i've been under alot of stress lately, i've had a vacation, and lastly, things are going wrong in my life. also it took my an extra night to fix alot of mistakes and try to get as much in this chapter as possible.

SEE YA NEXT TIME!!

READ AND REVIEW!!


	2. Contimplations, Naruto's true self

Second chapter to my story hope you like.

Ok everyone this story has major issues to work out. Things in the manga appared out of wack due to what others have said might happen. Example: naruto's father isn't names arashi kazuma. Only thing they got right was naruto's father was the fourth hokage. As for what the heck happened to jiraya i hate the fact he had to die, and also itachi's real intentions come into view, so anyone who thought he was just evil kiss my ass!! Not only that but i figured something out, and it will be argued upon later in the story

Sasuke's route for power does lead him to be par on par with itachi even without the mangekyou so things are getting intresting. What would happen if he got stronger without orochimaru i wonder, well i want this story to be relaistic as possible but still different like any fan-FICTION! XD lol

Ok, enough with the talk on with the story

ONWARDS!!1

--

Naruto ran, he ran till his feet were sore and still he ran away from the site of blood, from the hurt he caused to his precious person. He ran from his shame hoping it would never catch up to him and give his heart more trouble as it is. Nothing hurt this much...nothing...

Suddenly he ran into a chuunin, and knew he was sent for him. He just kept running to the hokage, hoping to be comforted by the old man, to know the truth...The chuunin ran after him faster, but due to naruto's pranks and running chuunin were no match for naruto's speed. More and more showed up, becoming a pack as they chased down the yellow blur in front of them.

Naruto neared the hokage's office, and jumped high into the sky. The chuunin smiled. "_He's heading right to lord hokage! No matter what he has to kill the demon if it attacks!!"_ Naruto jumped right through the glass into the hokage's office. He was on his knee's with the scroll locked tightly in his arms. A shadow was cast upon him and knew it was the old man.

Sarutobi puffed out some smoke before taking a knee. naruto was crying without mercy, and he knew why...he saw in his seeing globe. He put a hand on each shoulder. "Naruto... Iruka will be here soon and it would not do for you to be this beaten up. Put the scroll aside, i'll deal with that and mizuki's dead corpse as soon as you hear the truth in which you deserved to know since day one."

Naruto clung even tighter to the scroll, knowing full well he needed something to hold, to squeeze in his arms or he would break. The hokage picked naruto up and laid him in a chair nearby. he got into his own chair and sighed, puffing more smoke. "A decade and more ago the kyuubi no kitsune, Demon of demon's attacked our village."

Naruto was listening to every word, wanting to know the truth but failed to let go of the scroll. "The demon's tails and claws were fierce to be sure, taking out new chuunins without even breaking a sweat. Each chuunin was beaten and bloody this is true but also the jounin's highest ranked men found themselves in the hospital during the fight. ANBU never stood a chance as it's powers came into the mix. I never saw such destruction as my time of hokage, and never in my life have i found myself in fear such as i was in during the attack. Only one man was able to stand against the beast and succeed in beating it. While true demons cannot be killed by us human mortals this man was different, he knew of a way to defeat such a beast of destruction. The yondaime hokage used no ninja tool, no normal jutsu except be it summoning in which gamabunta himself, the great boss toad was risen for the last time ever since the third great ninja war. Using a sealing jutsu so powerful it would take his own life which would never work on a mature human being, kyuubi's powers as a demon prevents such things and let's it roam free once more. The Kyuubi had to be sealed within a new born baby, a child in which chakra coils were not developed in his body yet. So the fourth, knowing in such knowledge as to never give in and to never force anything upon anyone used you, the only one accepted to be the sacrifice in which kyuubi would be sealed within. You are a jinchuriki, and foreevr will be."

Naruto was crying even harder. He couldn't understand though, why him? The third felt iruka outside the door, and knew when his time to come in came he would only come in then. The third smiled as naruto calmed down a little. "Naruto, i know it is hard for you to accept such a thing, but when the time comes you will be known for what you are. A hero. You hold the kyuubi back from destroying us, you hold him back from killing us, and as long as your a jinchuriki of the kyuubi your heroism will always be seen by those who are not blinded by hate, fear, and anger. The kyuubi killed many, family and friends alike, and seeing as the truth is amongst the living survivors of the attack or those told before the law was laid down, you will be hated for something you never had any control over. I am sorry naruto, i understand your pain..." He walked to naruto and laid a hand on the shaking boy who had stopped crying.

He smiled as naruto calmed down. "The fourth's will was to never have what happened that day be told, to never tell anyone at all who you held inside you. The punishment for breaking that law was death. We've killed many who broke the law, even konoha shinobi. The second testament was that you were to be given at least a chance at a normal life, and have the clans with the biggest hearts know about it, knowing they would accept you. The council still outranks your adoption and such but do not be afraid naruto, we've all had the past become what we feared would kill us."

Naruto was fast asleep. The hokage knew the blonde boy at least heard his final words before falling into deep sleep. He pried the scroll from the boy's arms and put it by his desk for now. he sighed. "Iruka, you may come in." Iruka did, with a little blood coming from his mouth.

The third puffed out some smoke. "Take naruto to your place for now iruka, let him sleep in a real bed tonight. After you tuck him in get that wound of yours looked at. I'll tell the council everything and the chuunin i sent tonight will know the truth also. Just make sure naruto is safe iruka." Iruka nodded and picked the blonde boy up.

As soon as iruka was gone he ordered the chuunins in. He told them everything. all he had to fear now was the council and their decisions.

Iruka was carrying the sleeping blonde into his house. His eyes cast by the shadow of his hair and headband as he walked to his bedroom. He put the blonde haired boy into his bed and put the covers over him, and vanishing out of site. He had shu-shuned to the hospital.

He walked up to the counter and put up a few ryo for his treatment. "I've got a near fatal wound in my back, and i need it treated right away." The nurse working the desk saw the blood running down his chin and quickly got him into a room with a doctor. he was in his thoughts as he was treated.

In his mind things made sense, and puzzle peices scattered everywhere as to give him a confusion like non other also. He Saw naruto drop his mask, the dobe mask in which he hid himself well enough to not be hurt by anyone worse then he already was being hurt. "_It makes sense in alot of ways... It's just the fact naruto..The naruto i know...or knew..isn't the one i taught...I would have tried harder for him, protected him more and gave him enough reason to go on being his true self... He wished to hide himself instead, seeking to be alone but only wanting to put his dobe mask on for attention and friendships. Things just don't add up..."_

While in his thoughts he felt a tap on the shoulder. It was the nurse. "Your all patched up now iruka-san, you may be on your way now. Don't forget to take it easy now." iruka put on his shirt and jacket and headed out. As he walked the streets he was still thinking...He was still figuring things out.

Iruka sighed. "_If naruto was flunking on purpose, then what could be holding him back from becoming a ninja? what is giving him such a hard time to not do the clone jutsu? it's a basic for all genin and 80 of all graduates can make perfect clones, even more if neccessary. Naruto can't even make one and even then it's pathetic. Things Just don't add up!"_

He made it home, and when he opened the door to his bedroom naruto was wide awake. "Naruto..." Naruto looked at iruka. He looked back down in a sad smile. "Iruka-sensei...I'm glad it was you who brought me here. Anyone else would have-" Iruka interupted him as he sat on the side of the bed.

"Would have killed you...Right?" Naruto nodded, and shed a tear. "I'm sorry iruka-sensei...I shouldn't have faked myself for your attention..." Iruka smiled a bit. At least he was seeing the true naruto now. "It's ok naruto, i understand why you had to do it."

Naruto smiled a little more as another tear came down upon his cheek. More rolled down as he began to explain everything. "I can pass every single test you gave me. I can beat itachi's score itself on kunai targeting and more, and i've lied about who i am countless times. The only thing i never lied about was the clone jutsu..." Iruka looked at naruto with a little surprise.

Naruto chuckled a bit. "I have too much chakra to perform it, genin can easily do it due to their low chakra capacities but i've got two chakra systems to deal with along with more chakra then any genin. If only i knew what i know now, i could have easily passed today." Iruka smiled a bit. "and what did you learn today?"

Naruto was slowly putting his dobe mask back on, with a little of his real self showing. "You'll have to see what i've got in store next year iruka-sensei." Iruka got an idea. "Naruto, how bout i take you out for some ramen." Naruto's mask was on all the way, but his real self smiled too. "SURE!"

They walked down the street at night, but iruka took them on a slight detour. "Iruka-sensei, we passed the ramen stand!" Iruka smiled more. "We'll get some ramen after we see the hokage. I think if i play my cards right your going to be one happy human being." Naruto smiled more. Iruka knew how to cheer him up when it came to bad times.

They reached the hokage's office, and the third was at his window, looking outwards. "Iruka, is your wound better?" Iruka smiled. "Yes sir, i've got it fixed and all i need now is a good rest, but i wanted to have something done first." The hokage puffed out some smoke and looked at them. "Please do tell."

Iruka walked up some. "I was thinking of having naruto graduate tonight. It may be a little late but i think if we get the council to agree with us naruto can become a genin before teams are picked." The third smiled a bit. "Only next year will they give naruto a different test iruka, i've told you this many times. As well as i told naruto. What makes you think they'll give him that chance right now?"

Iruka stepped up to the desk fully. "Naruto told me he learned something tonight. Maybe from the scroll. So give him the same test tonight." The third chuckled. "I will see. iruka, you go rest, i'll take naruto with me." Iruka bowed and turned to naruto. "Good luck naruto. Once you pass or fail, either way, meet me at ichiraku's." naruto nodded. "COUNT ON IT!" Iruka disappeared again.

The hokage called in the council. "Everyone, i am sure you know the jest of this matter." Hiashi hyuuga stood violently, byakugan active as he glared at the blonde boy. "WHAT IS THAT DEMON DOING HERE!?" The third spat out sudenly. "CURB YOUR TONGUE HIASHI OR LOSE IT!" Hiashi, still angry complied.

The third sighed. "This is about naruto's genin exams." Danzou stood this time. "We have already agreed that next year he will be given a different exam. And he already failed this one so why talk now about it?" The third smiled. "It just so happens he hasn't failed just yet. I request that naruto take the exam again this minute, the same he was given hours before. Does the council agree to this request?"

Hiashi smiled as he found a payback plan. "What do we get out of this little jest? If naruto is able to make three clones or more perfectly he will be a genin as of this moment. If He fails to do so what do we get out of this bargain?" The third pondered. "What is it you wish hiashi?"

Hiashi stalked around the table. "i want the little demon to die as it stands." Most of the council agreed to that part of the deal. Only the ino-shika-cho clans said otherwise. They were still outranked. "So be it. If naruto is unable to pass this final test he shall be killed. If he wins though. If he passes this test with flying colors he shall be a genin as of now and also given rights of self defense and also rights to be of the council when he is of age."

The council agreed to these terms. The third sat in his chair as naruto took center stage. The blonde gathered chakra. "_Gather up chakra and seperate it equally for each and every clone and disperse." _he did an unusual handsign as he shouted. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" suddenly seven perfect clones stood before the counsil. They were shocked. Hiashi was outraged.

Hiashi stood and was ready to attack if the ino-shika-cho group hadn't held him down. "THAT DEMON SHOULDN'T EVEN BE ABLE TO DO THE CLONE JUTSU LET ALONE THE SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!! THIS IS A TRICK!" The third shot back. "HE HAS PASSED THE TEST AND HAS HIS RIGHTS! THE COUNCIL HAS AGREED AND SIGNED THE CONTRACT AND HAS BEEN SENT TO THE FIRE LORD HIMSELF! SIT DOWN HIASHI!" Hiashi was still too outraged to do so.

Naruto cracked his knuckles. "Hiashi, if i may, remember the forbidden scroll? I had copied a few jutsu before being caught red handed. I have too much chakra to perform the normal clone jutsu thanks to the kyuubi within me, but i have enough to perform the SHADOW clone jutsu just fine. and you said i needed to make clones so either way i pass."

Hiashi calmed down a bit as to not prevoke the boy into his rights. "Fine. Now go." naruto nodded and ran out of there. He had a date with ramen! The council started to leave. The third eyed hiashi. "hiashi, please stay so i may speak with you." Hiashi nodded and sat back down. Once all the council went away the third sighed.

he knew there was no easy way out of this. "Hiashi, why do you hate the boy so much?" Hiashi tried to stay calm. "because he is a demon." The third stood up and walked to the window. "You should know better with that all seeing byakugan of yours." Hiashi had a quick comeback. "It is true he is his own person, but in time the fourth's seal will be gone and the kyuubi shall take over the boy's body and roam free once more. Even without your own byakugan you should see THAT as well."

The third did not move an inch, but his eyes wondered to the side. "I am no longer a hyuuga, hiashi, and never will be the power hungry man you are. having my eyes ripped out and my blood itself transfered in order to give myself a new life. But hiashi, even so i know for a fact on how that seal works. The seal combines the kyuubi's potent chakra an the boy's own chakra into being one, combining both beings into one. the one with the stronger will shall be the one to take over the body and mind."

Hiashi grit his teeth, but knew the boy was losing his resolve. "If we let him live any longer then his will shall be ripped to shreads, and the kyuubi shall be the one to take control once the seal wears off." The third smiled as he looked upon his village, his family. "That is true hiashi, but if we stop tearing his will and resolve apart, the kyuubi shall never take over. If we help the boy instead of destory him then not only will the kyuubi never return, but we shall have a grand ninja, one who shall lead us into peace forever." Hiashi never thought of it as that.

Hiashi stood. "I shall think upon it lord hokage. But that does not guarentee my acceptance of the boy." The third smiled as he puffed his pipe. Things were gonna be alright.

Naruto was smiling the whole way to the ramen stand. Right when he got there iruka saw the headband he gained. "So you passed huh?" naruto smiled wider. "YEP!!" tenchi smiled. "Then tonight's ramen is on the house in congrats for naruto's graduation!" They all cheered real quick before eating.

Naruto was walked home by iruka. Iruka didn't quite understand something though. "Naruto, if your so strong, where do you go to train in private? the villagers are usually after you and everything." Naruto looked up for a moment to think. "I use a training area i conducted in the forest a few miles away."

Iruka smiled a little. "But that still doesn't explain how the ninja's after you can't get to you." Naruto thought a moment before grinning. "Wanna come by tomorrow before we go to the genin team selections?" Iruka thought about that for a second before nodding. "I'd like to see the real naruto more often." Naruto and iruka finally arrived at naruto's doorstep.

Iruka rufled naruto's hair as naruto pouted. "Well see ya naruto, what time should i be here to see the training area?" naruto opened the door and smiled a little. "Right before the sun reached the village. don't be late." Iruka dissappeared and naruto went inside. He walked through the trashed living room and into a broken door, falling ontop a broken down bed. Things were better then he could imagine...he was finally...truly happy inside more then ever..

In the Hyuuga mansion hiashi walked through the garden's, hoping to think things through. A lite figure walked from the hallway, silently walking straight. Hiashi was sitting with his feet in a pool of water, hoping his sorrow washed away. The figure grew nearer to the garden.

Hiashi looked into the sky where the moon shone bright just behind the clouds. The figure stopped and stood. Hiashi closed his eyes, feeling the breeze along his face. Under his rough exterior he was gentle, just like the hyuuga's family taijutsu's name. The figure reached out a hand.

Hiashi's eyes snapped open as he felt something on his shoulder. He turned to see hinata in her white sleeping kimono. She gasped and backed away a little, scared that her father might hurt her again. Hiashi withdrew his kunai and felt guilty for scaring his daughter...even if she was a failure in his eyes.

Hiashi wouldn't admit it but his daughter had grown to make him proud with her training, she still wasn't fit as an heir but he could not let her hope fall more then it already has. He sighed. 'it is only you hinata. What brings you out into the garden at this time of night?"

Hinata was releived her father would not hurt her at this moment. She stepped forward again and looked at the sunflowers. "It's the one place i can find both peices of my heart...Both peices that make my spirit rise even after failing." Hiashi was a little confused. he knew hinata missed her mother, he missed his wife all the time. Which is why he came to the garden on occasion.

Hiashi's wife had made the garden what it was today. Which what kept him going, and the only place he gone to find answers to questions he could not easily figure out. Hinata came for two people? Her mother was one but what was the other. "Your mother would be proud of who you are hinata, she was kind hearted just like you, and wouldn't hurt a soul."

Hinata smiled as she looked at the moon. Her lavender eyes reflecting the moon perfectly. "That means alot father. The moon is full tonight." Hiashi both loved...and hated the full moon. The moon always reminded him of his wife, the peasefulness it gave off into the night as it shown the light of all souls.

In reality the full moon was the thing that destroyed the uchiha clan. It had been cast just as itachi found his true self. He would ask the third about why that coincidence occurred under the village's entire police force. He looked at hinata as she looked at the sunflowers.

He saw them and wondered why she loved them so. "Hinata, you said you came for two people. One is your mother or else you would not be here. What is the other?" Hinata frowned. If she told her father he would hate her even more. She knew her father would yell at her. She needed to come up with something.

"I can't tell you...you wouldn't understand. I mean, you would but...you wouldn't understand ME with it." Hiashi felt a little guilty, more so then last time. She didn't trust him. He was too hard on her in building his tough love onto her. He just let it go. "Fine, but your going to work harder tomorrow for denying me this information." Hinata saved herself a painful death for her and naruto.

He got up and walked back to his room. He smiled a little as he finally understood how his daughter got by his tough love. She was in love...With who he would have to find out.

The morning light was just peaking into the sky, still not reaching the village just yet. Iruka was standing by naruto's door waiting as the blonde boy got ready. He wondered what he should look for that made naruto safe. Was it genjutsu? "Naruto isn't the type to do genjutsu"

He thought of a few more possibilities. "Ninjutsu activators? he doesn't even know three ninjutsu let alone super advanced ones before last night." After two more he figured it out. "Aha! Wire traps that even the hokage has trouble getting through."...that scared him.

Naruto opened the door and smiled. "hey iruka-sensei! Early aren'tcha!" Iruka smiled. 'Hello naruto. So how do you suppose i'll be able to be safe if the other ninja can't get to you and i don't know what i'm up against?" Naruto grinned more. "You'll see." They walked out and into the streets, nearing the forest.

After a good walk and talk naruto stopped. Iruka did as well. Naruto looked at iruka and smiled. "Watch what i do and imitate. or you'll find yourself blown to bits." Naruto put his hands into the ram sign. "Kai!" A stone showed suddenly. Iruka didn't get it. Naruto walked to the left side of it and srunched as good as he could and slowly walked forward. He got through and turned around.

He smiled more. "This is the beginning of it. You might not see it but you will in just a second." The light from the morning suddenly showed into the forest, showing a net intanglment that not even iruka thought possible. "Naruto, you did all this?" naruto nodded. Iruka was about to speak again when naruto stopped him.

'Iruka-sensei, quit stalling, the light only shows for a few minutes before they become invisible again!" Iruka nodded and transformed into naruto. He did the same thing as naruto did. Naruto did the whole course backwards from what he did yesterday morning. Iruka did the exact same and when it came time to grabbing the wire he almost missed it. After getting through iruka panted for breath as he transformed back into himself.

"Wow Naruto, that's the trickiest maze of wire traps i ever seen." Naruto grinned more. "That's nothing compared to the log we stepped on. don't step on it just right then the bomb tags inside it blow." Iruka paled after that. He only stepped on it, he didn't realize that!!

That morning iruka seen the true naruto and his skills...he was glad naruto trusted him. Iruka saw the time in the sky and paniced a bit. "Naruto, we have to go now. The team selections are coming up!" naruto smiled and they got out as fast as they could iruka almost forgot about that wire as they did.

They ran fast to the academy.

Naruto ran into the window into the classroom. Everyone was surprised at that. He walked to his seat and sat down smiling. Suddenly shikamaru came up. "Hey Naruto, only those who passed can be here." Naruto looked at shikamaru and grabbed onto his headband, showing it to him.

"I did pass! A little late mind you but i DID pass." Shikamaru sighed out a "Troublesome" but smiled a little on the inside as he walked back to his seat. In the back hinata smiled and it showed. She was glad he actually DID pass. "_I'm so happy. maybe naruto-kun and i will be on the same team? I hope so..."_

Iruka came in a little later due to walking to class. He didn't want to show he was going to be a late runner to class like naruto. he walked in front of everyone and smiled. "Congratulations to everyone on their job well done, You've made your teacher proud. Now to put you all into teams in which the hokage himself and even a few of the jounin teacher's you'll be having picked out a select few who would be perfect for their team."

He picked the paper up and read. "First up Team one, Tsukanika Jinto, Hiyukonaki Kinsekba-..." Naruto laid down till his name popped up. He wondered who his teacher would be or even his team mates. He did wish to have shikamaru or even chouji on his team but he knew they'd put them together with ino for their special tracker distraction team. "_Kiba? no too doggy to work well with me"_

He looked around and saw shino. "_Shino? He is pretty strong and we'd be able to work well together but he isn't much of a friend."_ Once more he looked around. Beside him was sakura and sasuke. Something just felt like this was it. "_Sakura's not too strong and only goes by as a distraction to the team and sasuke isn't a team player. Why the hell is it i'm going to be hooked up with-"_

Iruka interupted his thoughts. "Team Seven, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno-" Naruto's dobe mask activated and he cheered as sakura slumped in her chair. "And Sasuke Uchiha." Now it was switched. Naruto slumped as his dobe mask fell and sakura cheered. He didn't like either of them! "Your jounin sensei is Hatake Kakashi."

Naruto knew him...He knew that kakashi would only train sasuke and if he did train them it was the basics. In the back hinata was saddened. She wasn't in the same team as her crush. Her team was called and her jounin sensei was kurenai, the same woman that her father spoke to yesterday.

After awhile everyone's teams were gone, and all that was left was team seven. Naruto had an idea for their teacher being so late. He grinned wide. "This outta teach him." He put an eraser up and closed the door on it so it was trapped. If the door opened it would fall, and the teacher would get hit.

In no time the teacher came into the door and the eraser went bam on his head. making his hair even more gray. Naruto laughed really loud. Sakura laughed on the inside as sasuke wondered if that was really a jounin. Kakashi walked in the room a bit. In his head he just sighed.

He crossed his arms as he thought a moment. "My first impression of this team is...your pathetic." All three were unimpressed by him. "And that trick was easy to see, i just let it happen because those who let little things like that effect them are nothing more then trash."

Naruto already wanted to beat the snot out of their sensei, but held back. If he showed how strong he really was then things were going to go downhill...FAST! Kakashi started walking out. "Meet me on the roof in ten minutes." In naruto's mind he wondered if kakashi was gonna be late again THEN!

They went up and saw kakashi there. They sat and kakashi started. "Ok everyone, the start of this is getting to know one another. Who want's to go first?" Sasuke wasn't talking and naruto wanted to see what would happen. Sakura saw this and raised her hand. "Um, Kakashi-sensei, why don't you show us how?"

Kakashi shrugged a little. "Sure. Do as i do. My name is Hatake Kakashi, and my likes are many things, my dislikes are not so many, my dreams are none of your buisness." Sakura and naruto thought one thing. "_All we got was his name." _Kakashi looked to naruto first. "You, blonde. Your turn."

Naruto smiled a bit. "Name's Naruto Uzumaki! My likes are training hard and ramen and my few friends. My dislikes are those who hate people without knowing who they are and imputent punks who think their better just because of their heiritage. My dream is to be the strongest ninja in the village and stand as hokage!"

Kakashi was really impressed by this boy. Not only did he answer every question to his abilities but also was a great person. he turned to sakura. "And you girly, your turn."

Sakura smiled. "My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are-" she giggled out. "And my dreams-" she giggled like a little shoolgirl louder and even done a little wiggle. Kakashi sighed. "And your dislikes?" She suddenly burst out. "Naruto!" Naruto knew that but had to keep up his mask. He slumped in a sad act. Everyone bought it.

Kakashi looked to sasuke. "And how about you gloomy boy." Sasuke was patint and calm. "My name is sasuke uchiha, and my likes are trying to get stronger..my dislikes are simple as my dream is an ambition, and will come true, is to kill a certain someone." He said it all in a menacing tone of voice. Kakashi was right. he was out for revenge like it was said. Things were getting intresting.

Kakashi stood for a minute. "Alright everyone it's time to tell you this. Your to report to training ground sixty six for a survival excercise." Sakura was confused. "But Kakashi-sensei, we already did these excercises in the academy." Kakashi chuckled a little. "Those were nothing compared to the true genin survival stuff. If you fail this test your not going to become genin."

Naruto knew this already but bulked to keep his mask up. "WHAT!? But we passed the genin test!" Sakura agreed. "Yeah! You can't just send us back!" Kakashi smiled under his mask. "That was just the test to see who had what it took to become genin. The real test is this."

The group were frustrated. "Sixty-six percent of all graduates who are into three men squads like now actually become genin. So out of all 27 graduates only nine will pass. Come to the training ground in the morning. And don't eat breakfast." Sakura wanted to know why. "Because you'll throw up."

Only sasuke kept his cool. They left and got ready for their big day. They needed to pass for their own dreams and such.

They were all going to have a hard time with kakashi, and they knew it...things...were definitally getting intresting.

--

There done.. i gotta tell ya i thought it would be longer but hey beggers can't be choosers huh? Ok guys end of second chapter and i hope this is better.

After this is the monster hunter so keep with me here. NO VEIWERS CHOICE!!

SEE YA NEXT TIME!! READ AND REVIEW!!


	3. The Bell Test! Naruto's Mind Works Right

THIRD CHAPPY!!

OK men times are a changin' and things are a movin'. This chapter contains time skips so be warned, and also i want this chapter to be longer then any other i have ever written!

Ok so my last two chapters were just getting ready for the future ones. Things are gonna get intresting i promise! I cannot beleive itachi at all XD and sasuke is.. omg...anyways here it is.. NEXT CHAPTER!!

STARTO!!

--

Two figures walked from seperate pathed into a opening in the forest. One too tired to be up before morning and one showing signs of sleepiness. Pink hair came into view as the girl sat down to rest. A bird-looking haircut stood near as the boy yawned. Suddenly two figures came into view, one carrying a pack as the other walked beside it.

It was naruto, or to be exact, two naruto's. They made it there and sakura was gawking as sasuke wondered. One naruto smiled. "The real naruto isn't here right now but once he's finished doing his thing a few miles away he'll be here in a second" Sakura got up with slight anger.

She rolled up a sleeve as she stepped closer to one. "Naruto, quite the tricks!" She punched one only for it to disappear. She fell forward before rolling over onto her butt. "What the-!?" The only naruto left gave her a confused look. "Why are you hitting clones?" Sakura felt her fist. THE CLONE WAS SOLID!

She got up and looked between her fist and the other clone. "What's going on?" The clone smiled. "You see i can't do the normal clone jutsu, but what i CAN do is the SHADOW clone jutsu. so as the real naruto get's some training in like every morning we came here with his stuff."

Suddenly two more naruto's shown up. "One clone's still active. guess sakura figured things out." The other chuckled a bit. "She is smartest girl in class" Sakura got angry again. they were mocking her! "SHUT UP!" She hit another clone and it disappeared. She knew it was coming so she just lightened her hit by a little to keep her balance.

The first clone sighed. "Calm down sakura, if you want to hit us at least wait till the real naruto switch's with one of us." Sakura grew a bit frustrated but calmed down. "Fine, but what exactly is he training for? if he wears himself out then we won't pass." As one naruto sat down and dug into the pack the other looked up into the sky. Only one star shown as the morning came.

"Because he still doubts himself. He wants to be stronger for the team so you DON'T fail. Give him at least some credit." The naruto going into the pack got out an apple and tossed it to sasuke. He grabbed a small bowl of rice and gave it to sakura. "Eat up. We're gonna need our strength."

Sakura was about to throw the bowl to the ground but one clone stopped her. "What do you think your doing?" Sakura huffed out before saying something. "Kakashi-sensei told us not to eat or-" The clone smiled as he interupted. "Or we throw up. He was just trying to weaken us. Now listen. Eat up and gather your strength. Kakashi-sensei won't be here for another two hours."

Sakura was confused. "Why would he weaken us?" The clone sighed, sasuke just ate the apple slowly and silently. "It's his test. The real Naruto did some research on kakashi, and every student he ever had told naruto only that kakashi weakens the team by scaring them hungry. Making the team suffer. Sakura-chan, use your brain like you always do, why would he make the team suffer in a test meant to pass them, only to fail them for weakness?"

Sakura thought about it. When sasuke finally was done eating he threw the core to one clone before the clone put it into his pocket. Sakura finally got it. "It's to test the whole team not just the individuals!" The clone smiled more and nodded. "Naruto didn't get what the test was about to pass the team, only the fact it's a team thing. We need to try not to let kakashi know we know this."

Sakura nodded and began to eat. Then she realized something about her food. Filling, low calorie's and in a small portion. Like a diet! "Hey, why do i get diet food?" The clone thought a moment. "I think it's because since your part of the sasuke fan-girl club you try to keep a figure. So you normally diet. Am i right?" Sakura nodded.

The clone smiled. "The real naruto knew that so he wanted to keep you happy. Giving you energy food but still keeping your diet up." Sakura smiled a little. At least naruto wasn't a COMPLETE dobe. Sasuke picked his teeth and made it look like he didn't eat. Even willed his stomach to growl even though it was full.

Sakura finished eating and cleaned herself up as the bowl was taken from her. Suddenly both clones perked up. "Well it was nice talking to you, the real naruto's done and needs us out of here." Sakura nodded. Sudenly one puffed away and the one with the trash suddenly puffed, but in his place was a standing naruto with a ram sign.

Naruto gave off his fox grin. "Miss me? and did you have fun with my clones?" Sakura nodded before sitting down for a small rest. It was only a matter of minutes before kakashi sprang up on them. "Hey everyone, sorry i'm late but i was lost on the road of life." Naruto knew it was a lie and sakura wondered if it was. Sasuke frankly didn't care.

kakashi went to a stump near by a put a small clock on it. "It's set for noon." He pressed the top button and took out two bells with one string attaching them together. "The test is simple. you just have to take these bells from me. All there really is to that." They took a closer look and sakura noticed something. naruto did too but didn't really think much of it.

Suddenly he said something in which made sakura and sasuke perk up a bit. Sakura more then sasuke. Naruto groaned on the inside as it was said. "If you can't get them by noon you go without lunch." He pointed to the three posts near them after he saw their reactions. "You'll be tied to those posts and forced to watch me eat mine."

Suddenly sakura remembered what naruto's clone had said. "_Kakashi weakens the team by scaring them hungry. Making the team suffer. Sakura-chan, use your brain like you always do, why would he make the team suffer in a test meant to pass them, only to fail them for weakness?"_ She finally understood.

She looked at the bells. "_He scares us hungry but there's only two bells for us THREE to get?" _She perked up, trying not to be suspicious. "Wait a minute there's three of us. How come there's only two bells?" Kakashi smiled under his mask. Naruto understood it was about being the better person here.

"Well that way one of you will be tied to the post and ultimately disqualified for failing to complete the mission. That one goes back to the academy." The group turned determined. Sasuke didn't understand yet but both naruto and sakura did. Then kakashi said something to frighten them more. "Then again all three of you could flunk out as well."

Kakashi grew determined as well. "You can use shuriken to kunai to exploding tags for all i care, but if you don't come after me with the intent to kill me then you won't get a chance to receive a bell." Sakura was a little scared to fight now. "Their dangerous though!" Naruto kept his dobe mask and chuckled and smirked wide.

"Especially since you couldn't dodge that eraser in the classroom." kakashi had payback to use now. "Class clowns are usually the weakest links. You can simply ignore them. Lowest grades, losers." That got naruto's pants in a bunch. He didn't expect the info he got on kakashi to give him this slap in the face.

Kakashi straightened up. "When i say start you can begin." Naruto was using his dobe mask so he just let it out. he pulled out a kunai and raced towards kakashi. Kakashi saw this and didn't think this possible. He had gotten info on everyone in this team and didn't think that naruto was this punky.

The hokage had even said naruto had hidden away his power and knowledge. He even got right to protect himself from attacks. Why still be a weakling? As naruto ran at him he finally got behind naruto in a blink of an eye and caught the hand with the kunai, pointing it behind naruto's neck.

Naruto was amazed at that. Even if he was pretending to be weak kakashi used the accuracy of an anbu unit even after all these years he was away from the unit. If naruto moved his hand down in any direction it would be fatal even with the fox inside him. And the fact kakashi had a hold on his head as well didn't help.

Both sasuke and sakura were VERY impressed and amazed. Even a little scared at what would happen if they went up against him personally. Kakashi decided to play around some. "Don't be in such a hurry. i didn't say START yet." Sasuke and sakura backed away a bit to give them a distant chance of not being caught off guard.

Kakashi let naruto go and naruto shrugged it off. Kakashi smiled under his mask. This was going to be fun. "You came at me with the full intention of destroying me though, and that's impressive to say the least. Well what can i say? i'm actually starting to like you guys."

That got naruto in a good mood. Another precious person added to his list. If he wanted to keep it then he had to try destroying kakashi to make it stronger! Kakashi was serious now. "Get ready." They got ready to jump away to make a plan. "aaaand...GO!" They jumped away.

Naruto quickly made a clone and it transformed into a snake, slithering to where sakura had hid. Kakashi didn't notice a thing, and naruto KNEW that. Only when kakashi's special attribute came into play in which he heard about would make him notice. Naruto got a clone ready and this time kakashi did notice. He started talking with the clone for a second before dispersing it.

At Iruka's place he and the hokage were discussing something. "Iruka what did you wish to see me about. you didn't really bring me over for tea and small talk." Iruka sighed but smiled. "Tea yes, to calm my nerves and yours even though your showing no signs of nervousness. Small talk no, it's kinda big in my eyes."

The hokage was a bit impressed with iruka's foresight. He always wanted iruka to make jounin when naruto graduated to genin for real. "Then talk iruka." iruka looked down at his tea. "Naruto's been assigned to squad seven. Tell me, how tough a trainer is he?" Iruka knew he had to be tough or the hokage wouldn't assign naruto to him.

The hokage sipped his tea. "Kakashi you mean...Your concerend about it i see." Iruka put his hands down on the table. "I am. I heard a rumor about his training methods." The hokage foreseen this like iruka foreseen his own nervousness. He pulled out a book and handed it to iruka. "These are the teams assigned to him, everyone. Those who have passed and those who have failed are in this book."

Iruka took it and opened it in a little surprise. After a few pages he found the pass section. he silently said release thinking it was a genjutsu, nothing. He was in more panic on the inside then he allowed on the outside. "This..This is-!"

Back at the training grounds where the clone slithered to sakura still. Kakashi stood in the openeing. "Ninja must know how to conceal their movement's, and hide effectively." In a tree where kakashi only saw a small shine of metal was sasuke. Under a bush where he only saw sakura because of her red outfit.

Kakashi looked towards sakura a bit more, thinking there was something about her that didn't seem right. But they did hide smartly. "They understand that much, they've hidden quite well." He suddenly felt a small chakra spike, not by much come from in front of him. It was naruto...

Kakashi was insulted and confused. Naruto smiled. "You and me, right here, fair and square! Let's go!" kakashi slumped a bit. "hm?" Sasuke groaned on the inside. "_Fool."_ Kakashi decided to push his buttons, knowing it would bring a reaction from him. "You know compared to the other's your a little..weird." Naruto got a little mad at that.

Naruto tried to make a snappy come-back but kept his dobe mask on. "Oh yeah? well the only thing weird here is your haircut!" he rushed in once more.

In that time the snake made it to sakura. "Pst, sakura-chan, don't get scared when i come into view." She turned to see a snake. She was a little freaked before it spoke. 'I'm a clone, i transformed into a snake to keep a low profile while the real me goes and makes a distraction."

Sakura nodded as he whispered into her ear. "Now, i know what this test is about, it's about team work. Here's the plan." Sakura listened intently as the snake spoke into her ear.

The real naruto had stopped as kakashi put a hand into his kunai pouch. kakashi looked up a bit. "Shinobi tactics part one, Taijutsu. The physical part." naruto perked up a bit. "_Taijutsu? he's going hand to hand so he's getting ready to pull out a kunai."_ Kakashi pulled his hand out and in his hand was...

A little orange book. Naruto almost collapsed as kakashi held it as if to read it. "Well what are you waiting for? Make your move." Naruto shook out of his daze. "But, why are you reading a book?" Kakashi read it as if not noticing naruto. "To find out what happens next in the story of course. Don't worry, with how weak you are it dosn't matter if i'm reading or whatever." naruto got really pissed and insulted with that.

He Sped to kakashi and punched, only to be blocked and his direction heading to the ground. He kicked high to kakashi's head but kakashi ducked and naruto's momentum carried him a few feet away, enough to throw a dangerous damaging punch. Kakashi wasn't there anymore, and naruto knew where he was. behind him...

Naruto read about this move. "_It required to get behind the opponent and chakra inhance your finger's, creating a damaging poke to-" _"Don't let your enemy get behind you all the time." Naruto paled. Good thing it was a clone and kakashi didn't know that. Sakura saw this just as the snake got done telling her the plan and slithered out of range to poof away.

She saw kakashi's fingers extending from his closed hands holding his now closed book. "_That's a hand sign! Is that the sign of the tiger? That's dangerous to be sure! He'll destroy naruto with that, or from what the snake clone told me, would if it wasn't a clone fighting kakashi. Naruto is this smart all along?"_ Sasuke saw the tiger sign as well and knew what it was.

He remembered it from his own training in the academy. "_That's for a fire jutsu. He's not toying around with naruto, he's gonna obliterize him." _Sakura put the plan into motion. They had to seperate and fail before they could pass. She turned up and yelled. "Naruto! get out of their he's gonna destroy you!" The clone looked to sakura.

Kakashi smirked under his mask. "Too late." he rushed his fingers forward. "Hidden Leaf village secret finger jutsu!" The fingers planted into naruto's ass, and the clone paled more. The clone was rushed into the air flying fast as he was launched like a rocket from those fingers. "A THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!" The real naruto knew that taijutsu. "-_The rear end...A joke taijutsu but strong none the less."_

Sakura was grossed out at that one. "That wasn't a hand sign at all, he just poked him." Sasuke sweat dropps from that. He spoke only for him to hear and not kakashi. "Those two..are just two idiots." The clone didn't disappear. This surprised sakura. "_Did he really take that hit!? Guess i put too much confidence in naruto's abilities."_

She suddenly remembered the snake clone's words again. "_That's a clone, he's making a distraction until he can make the shadow clone jutsu with more clones to surprise and impress kakashi, giving us more points to pass in kakashi's mind. The clone has to hang on until kakashi can't tell when it disappears and the real naruto comes back up."_

She smiled. "_I should be ashamed of myself for doubting a teammate." _Once the clone splashed into the water kakashi opened his book again. "Ok then, now where was i." Underwater the clone disappeared. Sasuke tried for a kunai but thought against it. Joke or not it was a jounin, so he was guarded.

Sakura forgot the plan for a split second. "_Wait a minute that's against the rules! he's a jounin, we can't POSSIBLY match his strength."_ Finally after some time the real naruto attacked from under water, throwing kunai at kakashi. Both sakura and sasuke were surprised by that.

Bringing his hand up kakashi caught each one two of his fingers. Still spinning on them. Sasuke fully put his hand away from his kunai holders. Iruka was still looking at the book. "It can't be...This is even worse then the rumors!" The hokage tried to hid his own nervousness more then iruka would imagine.

"Kakashi's tests may be a bit more difficult then the others." iruka was panicing more! "A BIT! more? Not one student ever passed his tests! It's inhumane!" The hokage drank a little more tea. "That's true, not one person could ever live up to his standards. So they were all eliminated." That scared both of them more, but the hokage never showed it.

Finally the real naruto swam up to shore, breathing for air. Kakashi didn't notice it was a clone who was thrown into the water. Kakashi sighed. "What are you doing now? You know you won't get lunch if you don't get a bell by noon." Naruto's mask was put on pretty good. "I know i know you told us already!"

Naruto smiled on the inside. "_Shadow clones disappear after receiving a large hit. That thing made it fly a far ways meaning no shadow clone could ever possibly survive it. I put in alot more chakra into it to make it stay for awhile longer. good thing too, it even fooled kakashi!"_

Kakashi decided to get naruto's anger rising for more of a challange. "You know you look a little wobbly for someone who's gonna surpass the hokage's." Suddenly naruto's stomach ached and growled for food. Sasuke sweat dropped again. "_he gave US food but didn't eat himself? What was he thinking?"_

Naruto yelled out. "Well you told us not to eat breakfast, how can i fight when i'm starving to death!" Kakashi smiled. he was failing just as his test proved. "Well you caught me off guard is all!" he smiled a bit. "I WILL become a ninja!" Suddenly seven clones popped out of the water.

Kakashi looked up to see them and was impressed. He saw a second naruto but didn't know if it was the clone or shadow clone. He was impressed. Sakura was amazed. Naruto had made only two at one time, he could make seven at once? How much more could he make in an instant?!

Sasuke was instantly VERY impressed with that! Kakashi thought about the rumors told throughout the chuunin's tales. "Guess it IS true. He CAN make shadow clones." He smiled. Things were getting VERY intresting. "It's a great technique to be sure but since your not strong enough to even be chuunin yet i think you can't maintain it for very long."

In sakura's mind she smiled. her inner self was partying. "_**CHA!! Naruto rules! Sasuke is better but still naruto rules!**_" Kakashi was ready for anything. "You say that your the best naruto, but your still the worst student. You can't beat me with this jutsu." Naruto and his clones rushed in.

Suddenly kakashi couldn't move. "WHAT!?" A naruto was latched onto him pretty tight. "He got me from behind!" Now sasuke was intrested! Sakura looked on very impressed. Was this really naruto? the clone chuckled as he held tighter. 'Didn't you say not to let your enemies get behind you? Good advice sensei!"

Naruto was impressed with himself a little. His other clones held kakashi's legs as he struggled to get free. One jumped into the air and came in for a big punch in the face. "And this is for nailing me in the butt earlier!!" Sakura was shocked and impressed, Naruto was always holding back? now she see's his true self! "_When did he get so cool?"_

Sasuke smiled as he watched, liking naruto's skills alot. "_Diversionary tactic, nice." _Naruto's punch came closer and closer to kakashi's face as kakashi struggled. This was bad for him! "Your MINE! and so are those bells!" Kakashi was gona get punched. The sound of a fist to the face came through.

Naruto had hit...his own clone! Naruto thought a second before figuring it out "_NO WAY! He couldn't have-!" _He had to keep his mask on. "YOU! Your kakashi-sensei aren't you!? You transformed into me to make me think i screwed up! NICE TRY!" he sent a wave to all his clones to attack eachother.

Sakura forgot naruto was cool for a second, thinking naruto was too naive now. Naruto dispersed the jutsu with only him in sight now. Sakura sighed. "_Naruto you had to do that didn't you?"_ Sasuke was now unimpressed. "_He got you with a replacement jutsu you idiot. He takes an object and switches it with himself to gain a quick advantage and couterattack the enemy as he's open."_

Naruto saw something shine on the ground and looked. A BELL!! Naruto's dobe mask was up all the way. "I must have got him with my attack! He dropped a bell!" He ran to it. He knew it was a trap but needed to keep up his preformance to pass. He was suddenly yanked up and was now being dangled by a rope a few feet off the ground. Worst part was he was upside down.

Sakura finally snapped out of her 'naruto is an idiot' spell. "_That's right, naruto's being more of an idiot to find out the task of the test, so we can pass later on! I'm so STUPID! If naruto was right then kakashi will be hit sometime just for sasuke to run out of there. I just do what i normally do and try to act all weak so time runs out quicker."_ Sakura got ready for everything.

Kakashi showed up and bent for the bell. "Naruto naruto, think beofre using a jutsu or your enemy might use it against you." naruto groaned. His feet were tied too tight for normal genin graduates. Kakashi was taking extra measures. 'Oh and if the bait is obvious, don't take it. Or you'll end up as you are now in future missions."

Naruto was trying to act more to fool kakashi. He was angry flopping around. Kakashi smiled alot inside. He overestimated naruto's abilities. "Always see through deception." naruto kept it up. "I...Get...IT!!" kakashi put the bell back on his hip. "I'm telling you this cause you DON'T get it. You THINK you get it but that isn't the same as actually getting it. Get it?" naruto didn't play well to mind games.

Sasuke perked up, he saw an opening! he got his kunai and shuriken. "_he's open! Now's my chance!!"_ He threw a barrage of weapons at kakashi as he kept ranting. "Won't you ever learn-" He got hit mid-sentence and was thrust to the side. Naruto saw this and acted surprised, but he knew that was going to happen.

He yelled at where sasuke was. "What the hell!? You went to far this time sasuke!" Kakashi fell for a second before...

He poofed into a log. REPLACEMENT JUTSU! Sakura saw the log pop up and knew sasuke was running, just like naruto's clone said! She had to get sasuke before he got caught so they could work together on this! She ran after the sounds that left the tree sasuke was in.

kakashi was keeping a bird's eye view on the two running away. "That's where you are." He reached for his kunai pouch. Sakura ran faster trying to watch up to what she thought was sasuke. "_Don't tell me i'm too late! The plan won't work that way! And besides i won't let him capture MY Sasuke-kun!"_ Suddenly she saw kakashi in a clearing. She stopped and hid fast and quietly as she could. She sighed on the inside. "_He didn't notice me..."_

Suddenly a voice whisper sounded. "Pst, Sakura...behind you." She perked up a bit and turned around quick. There was kakashi looking at her. She heard a poof, knowing it was only a normal clone jutsu. She didn't see a shadow! Kakashi put up a hand sign of the rat and suddenly leaves rose and fell around them.

Sakura's sight fogged up as she screamed out in shock. Kakashi was using-!

Naruto looked down. He saw a rope just under camo, knowing if he dropped down like an idiot he'd be caught once more. He saw this one underestimated him. "A ninja must see through deception, yeah right how am i suposed to do that?" He knew kakashi was waiting for him to be smart, and didn't let the jounin know.

He cut the ropes that hung him and fell to the ground. he grinned like and idiot only to be hoisted up once again. IN the distance kakashi felt the tree rope trap set off once more. "_Guess the hokage OVER-estimated him. Oh well." _

Sakura found herself blacked out for a moment, to wake up standing in a small clearing all alone. She forgot what kakashi did. Suddenly she was panicing! "what? Huh?" She was looking around and shaking in panic more. "Someone there?! I think i felt something what was it! What's going on!?"

Suddenly from behind a tree a ragged voice called. "S-sakura.." She knew that voice anywhere! "Sasuke!" She turned and gasped in horror. There was sasuke, in a near-death state begging for help with weapons inbedded in his body and blood covering him. "Sakura, please help me!"

Sakura's breath held for a moment. Suddenly she screamed louder and fainted after. Kakashi was in a tree just over-seeing it. "I think i overdid that one a bit. Although she does have to see through these things." Again he was reading. Suddenly he vanished.

With sasuke he turned after he heard the scream. "_That was..sakura?" _Suddenly a bell sounded and he turned once more to see kakashi, still reading. "Ninja battle tactic number two, illusionary jutsu. Sakura studied this in class but failed to see it coming." Sasuke knew what that was. "_Genjutsu...it's just simple mind control. I'm not surprised he got sakura with it...but..." _he was all too familiar with that type of jutsu.

"I'm not like the others. I'm not weak nor an idiot." kakashi smiled under his mask. Hurting their pride made them more fun to deal with. "Say that AFTER you get one of these bells... My sasuke." he laughed a little at that. Sasuke knew sakura's crush on him. That just made him frustrated.

kakashi stepped up to sasuke a foot or two and concentrated on his next plan. Sasuke was different form the other two but still. He was just a genin. Sasuke got ready. Kakashi knew what was coming. Sasuke threw some kunai and shuriken at kakashi. kakashi dodged them easily.

Kakashi was a little frustrated that he was under-estimated by a genin select. "There's no use in NORMAL attacks." Sudenly sasuke threw a kunai in the air. "_Try this!" _The kunai hit a rope. Kakashi knew what that was for. "_A Trap!" _He dodged the other way from the oncoming kunai and shuriken.

Suddenly sasuke was at his back in an instant. Sasuke wasn't toying with him, this was going to be a challange. Sasuke kicked at kakashi only for his foot to be caught in a hand. Sasuke threw a punch to get free but his hand was caught as well. he turned his body the right way and axe kicked kakashi, only to be blocked by his arm.

Sasuke smiled on the inside in excitement. "_GOT EM'!" _Sasuke reached for the bells but kakashi threw him away as he backed away fast. Sasuke only touched a bell. "_This kid-!"_ Sasuke got up right and was a little mad. "_Damn it, only a few centimeters away from getting one!"_ kakashi stood in a slight impression. Kakashi WAS impressed. "_He's fierce. I won't be able to read make out paradise now." _

Sakura was finally waking up. She suddenly saw he leg's spread and closed them, blushing alot as she gasped from more horror. She suddenly remembered everything. "I saw him! I saw sasuke and he was...NO!! Sasuke you have to survive! Where are you!?" She was panicing more then she should it seemed.

Naruto was in think mode now. "hmmmmm" _"OK naruto, sakura's been caught in a genjutsu just like you knew she would and sasuke's probably giving kakashi some trouble and about to lose. So all i have to do is search for the next phase of the plan." _He looked around and saw something on the monument near by.

He looked closer and saw two lunches. He was confused. "_OK, kakashi's too strong for us to take on alone so we're all going to end up on the posts, so why bring two lunches?" _He thought for a moment, trying to figure things out. Suddenly his belly growled and he couldn't think at all. "_Just great. Well no use in thinking on an empty stomach. Kakashi still has awhile before he goes into the ninjutsu part of this test, and it won't due for me to be hungry when i need my strength."_

He cut the rope and this time fell without being hoited up once more. He ran to the monument in slight victory.

Kakashi and sasuke stared eachother down. "I'll give you this, you ARE different from the others." Sasuke huffed out before his hand's started moving. They were perfoming hand signs! Sasuke even called them out! "Horse...TIGER!!" he took a deep breath. Kakashi paled a little. "NO WAY!"

He knew the tiger sign was for a fire jutsu, but this was too much! "Genin can't do fire jutsu! Take's too much chakra! There's no way!" Sasuke mentally called it out. "_**Fire style! FIREBALL JUTSU!**_" and let the breath he took out, sending a blast of fire at kakashi.

After the fireball vanished there wasn't any sign of kakashi, not even ashes. Sasuke was a little surprised, and thought he had that element with him! "_Where!? behind?! above!?"_ There wasn't any sign at all! He grew shocked as kakashi's voice sounded. "Where?" He was in deep trouble!

Suddenly sasuke heard a crackle of earth and a hand on his ankle. He looked down to see that kakashi had burrowed underground! "I'm where you least expect me!" Sasuke paled in shock. "_UNDER!?" _Suddenly sasuke was thrust down into the ground, pulled hard by kakashi. He found himself neck deep underground, just enough to breath but not enough to move.

Kakashi knelt down above ground over sasuke. "Right under your feet. Earth Style, head-hunter jutsu." Sasuke struggled all he could. "Can't move huh? That was NINjutsu, the third ninja battle skill. You have talent, and you were right you are...Different from the others. But then again different isn't always better."

He turned and pulled out his book again. Time to check on naruto, he was trapped for awhile now. "They say that the nail that sticks up is the one that get's hammered down." He started to walk away as sasuke struggled harder. "Oh great." He needed to get out and get a bell soon!

Naruto knew this was a trick, and that kakashi was on his way right now. he had to be convencing. "Hahahahahaha!!" he picked up some chopsticks as he grinned. "Sensei said that if we didn't get a bell then we don't get any lunch but if i eat my lunch NOW! then there's nothing he could do!"

He chuckled more, truthfully and fakely as his plan was working perfectly. "IT'S CHOWTIME!!" Suddenly he snapped in shock and horror as kakashi saw him. "Hi there." Naruto calmed down a little and looked grimly. "I was just..joking sensei..." kakashi knew otherwise. "Nice try."

Sasuke was thinking alot on how to get out. "_He's alot stronger then i am, i can't get around that." _Sudenly something was coming from the bushes and what came out he was a little surprised to see. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks as she saw sasuke in the ground.

She didn't like this one bit! She almost lost her balance and stepped down more firmly only to be more afraid of what she saw. Sasuke blinked in confusion. "Sakura?" That did it. Sakura screamed and paniced loudly. "SASUKE'S JUST A HEAD WITHOUT A BODY AND HE'S TALKING AHHHH!!" Suddenly she fainted and sasuke was in alot of frustration.

"And that's my partner..." He sighed as he tried harder to get out. He finally felt something give and he quickly got out of the dirt and brushed himself off. he went to sakura and seen if she was ok. She was coming out of her daze finally it seemed. It took her awhile to finally grasp her surroundings. "Sasuke..."

She suddenly jumped on and clung to him. "OH SASUKE YOUR ALRIGHT!!" That got sasuke in a 'get away from me quick' play mode. He started to pry her off of him. "LET GO, LET GO, GEEZ!!" Finally after some time sakura calmed down and sasuke was girl free.

he stood up. "I got to get a bell before lunch. That doesn't leave much time." he started to walk away when sakura finally remembered the clone's words again. "_The bells will not be caught by us since we don't know what to do to pass. kakashi seems to be going through shinobi tactics and skills so if you or sasuke get caught in the next two types of jutsu then the real naruto will have a chance to find out. Just make sure you figure it out first and catch up to sasuke."_

That's right! She was caught in a genjutsu! This jounin wasn't playing around it seemed. She perked up and tried to stop sasuke. "You're still after those bell things?" Sasuke turned. "Awhile ago i touched one, not by much but i touched it. I can do it if i just try harder."

Sakura was impressed by sasuke once more like always. "That's great i can't beleive you did that!" Even though sakura was putting up an act her innner self yelled out. "**CHA! NOW I'LL NEVER GET ONE OF THOSE THINGS AND IF I FAIL AND HE PASSES THEN WE'LL BE SEPERATED! NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOO!**" Sakura opened her eyes to see sasuke walking away again.

Sakura laughed nervously. "You know it's almost lunch so we don't have enough time to pass. Maybe we should just give up and try again next year!" Sasuke got a little mad at that. Sakura shut her mouth quick. They calmed down a bit and sasuke was lost in his thoughts, talking aloud.

"I'm the only one...Who can destory that person." In his mind he was a red eye with three black dots in a swirl formation. That eye was attached to a man he knew. Sakura was a little confused. "What? who?...You mean sensei?" She thought about it... when they greeted he said he wanted to destroy a certain someone. It couldn't have been kakshi!

He didn't hear her "That day.. i was crying..." Sakura was a little worried about sasuke's behavior...and felt sorry for him. "When were you crying?" he heard her a little. "It was my..." Sakura spoke again. "What? What happened to you?" He heard her this time and perked up. "I am an avenger! That means i have to be stronger then my prey! I need this training there's no time for set-backs any longer!"

Suddenly the bell rang, and they both heard it. Sasuke was mad again. "Damn it, i wasted to much time!" he walked back to the training posts. Sakura was a little saddened. "Sasuke..." She walked a good distance behind him back to the training posts. When they finally got their, they saw naruto tied to a post and kakashi waiting for them. They sat next to naruto on each side. Sasuke and sakura willed their stomachs to growl as naruto's natrually did.

kakashi smiled. "hungry huh? well that's too bad. You know what i've decided, i'm not going to send you back to the academy." naruto knew this was a test. he smiled anyway on the outside. Sakura was confused. 'What? But all i did was faint and fall over. Do you get points for that?" Inner sakura was cheering "**CHA! LOVE WINS OVER!!**"

Sasuke was a bit releived. Sakura cheered and jumped in the air as naruto wiggled within the ropes. "That means all three of us-!" kakashi smiled as his own plan came into it's conclusive stages. "Yes you all are now going to be dropped form the entire program!" Sakura stopped jumping and naruto gawked a little. "PERMANENTLY!!"

That got naruto in a bundle. "_He can't do that! he may be an elite ninja but he has no right to drop us! hokage even said so himself! This has got to be a trick!"_ On the outside he was angry. Sasuke and sakura were scared and shocked at the whole idea. This was it...it was over for them it seemed.

Iruka wass till appualed by this whole thing. "Kakashi never passed one student. He failed them all!" The hokage sighed. "Iruka, this group is young, even i cannot say if it is good for them or bad for them to endure the life and hardships of a ninja. Although kakashi was right about all those he failed." iruka started to see something, some pattern.

Naruto's mask was on overtime. "What!? Drop us from the program!? but that means we'll NEVER become ninja! You said if we couldn't get the bells we'd be sent back to the academy! YOU CAN'T JUST CHANGE YOUR MIND AND KICK US OUT, YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!"

Kakashi was insulted that naruto was this dumb. "It's because your not thinking like ninja. You think more like little kids. Like brats!" That got sasuke's nerve hard. he rushed at kakashi fast, ready to kill! Kakashi was slightly impressed that he kept on fighting. naruto would have earlier if it wasn't for him being tied down.

Sakura and naruto were surprised by this action. Suddenly smoke rose and cleared quickly, leaving sasuke laid on his stomach with kakashi ontop of him, holding his arm down and his foot keeping sasuke's chin to the ground. "You think it's all about you." That got sakura's nerve. 'LET GO OF SASUKE YOU JUST CAN'T STEP ON HIM LIKE HE'S SOME BUG!"

kakashi thought about this groups actions during everything and got miffed. He was insulted. "You don't know what it MEANS to be a ninja!! You think it's some kind of game!?" That confused sakura and miffed sasuke. Naruto was finally understanding a little bit. The next words gave him the tests true meaning. as well told it straight out.

kakashi's eye spelled murder. "Why Do you think we put you on squads? Did you ever stop to think for a moment on that question?" Sakura was still confused. "What do you mean?" But to naruto it spelled it out completely. "_We were put on teams to test our TEAMWORK! It all makes sense!"_

kakashi answered sakura. 'I mean, you never realized what this excercise was all about. Not even close!" Naruto's mask put on a show for sure. "What it's about?" kakashi didn't see the mask, he saw naruto being an idiot. Thinking naruto was a true idiot. "yes, that's what determines if you pass or fail."

Sakura felt like a true idiot. "but..i meant to ask you about that from the beginning." kakashi knew why she didn't she was too busy with sasuke. "Use your head. Three people on a squad? Why do you think we would do that?" Naruto yelled his mask out loud. "How are we supposed to know why you picked three people, we didn't make the rules!"

kakashi was getting miffed again. "It's so basic...TEAMWORK!!" That got sakura's attention. She finally realized it. naruto looked like it when he already did as sasuke was confused, even though he finally realized it as well. "Just working together?" kakashi nodded at sakura for that one. "Exactly. It's too late now anyways, but if you came at me together, you MIGHT have been able to take them."

He rose up a little. "Well, anyway. It's over." Sakura thought about the bells for a second. 'Wait a second, you set it up with three people but only gave us two bells. if we did get them then one would fail and it would lead to failure and group conflict!" kakashi smiled, sakura was finally realizing it.

"Exactly, sakura, I purposely pitted you against eachother." naruto finally saw the grand design...but from what he gathered they all had a second chance at it. They still had another chance. The grand design was to- "You were supposed to overcome that and put the squad over yourselves."

kakashi had his plan set, it was going to work or fail depending on what he said. "A genin has to have a natrual feel for teamwork. But you three...it never even crossed your mind." he had to piss them off, try to make them bend the rules to prove him wrong. But still think rules are better then teamwork.

"You were too busy obsessing over sasuke who was gone, while naruto was right in front of you and you wouldn't lift a finger!" Sakura felt really bad now. Her plan's and objectives got them here. "naruto" naruto perked up, he knew kakashi underestimated him.

"You do everything on your own...everything!" Naruto's mask stayed up. "And you sasuke..." He stepped on sasuke's head more to make sure he was listening. "You thought the others were so far beneath you they were worthless." he looked up. 'Arrogance...Ninja missions are carried out in squads."

he smiled a little. "Although you need individual skills, teamwork is the most essential element in a mission. Every shinobi understands this. Individuals putting themselves before the squad leads to failure, and death!" His next move had to be perfect. "For example." he pulled a kunai and put it to sasuke's throat.

He had to do this right. "Sakura, kill naruto now or sasuke dies!" Sakura watched in horor. This got too out of hand in her eyes, and it was out of her hands! Naruto's mask shown more promise and looked panicy. "That's what happens in a ninja mission." he pulled the kunai away as sasuke thought it over.

Was he that stupid? that weak without someone to give him strength? Kakashi twirled the kunai. 'A partner is taken hostage and your left with an impossible choice. In that situation someone dies." he got up off sasuke and put his kunai away as he walked towards the memorial rock.

Sasuke didn't dare move. "Did you look at this stone? The names ingraved on it?" After sasuke knew he wasn't in danger anymore he got up. Kakashi looked upon the stone, finding two names in particular. 'Their all names of the ninja who are honored as heroes of this village."

Naruto knew that, but his dobe mask stayed on. "That's it! i decided i'm gonna have my name engraved on that stone." Sakura was a little worried with naruto's behavior. he was getting dumber to smarter to even stupider. "I'm not gonna just die like a dog! i'm gonna be a hero!"

kakashi loked to naruto in wonderment. he was that stupid? "They are a special kind of hero's" naruto grinned his dobe mask grin. "What kind are they then?" kakashi went silent as he got saddened by his memories. "Tell us!" Kakashi spoke finally. "Their all K.I.A." naruto's mask put out alot of work today.

He blinked. "oooooh that sounds really cool." Sakura was a little sad as well as kakashi. "It means killed in action...they all died." Naruto finally let his mask down a little. he was a bit sad. Kakashi's comrades were on that stone and he knew that. Sasuke didn't care too much.

Kakashi sighed a little under his breath. "This is a memorial stone. The names of my best friends are engraved in here." Sasuke tried to hide it as naruto's mask tried to stay off even when he tried to keep it on. Sakura showed her ultimate sadness for someone. kakashi turned around and saw them.

He finally put his last part of his test into action. "I'm going to give you one last chance to pass. This time i won't go easy on you, so eat up to gain some strength. Except naruto." naruto was a little peeved at that. "It's your punishment for trying to eat all by yourself." Sakura finally saw naruto's plan. It was to put teamwork into action after he figured it out!

Kakashi made sure this was a tough one. "And if anyone tries to feed him, that person will automatically fail." They were in a bind this time. kakashi looked scary. "I make the rules, you follow them...got it?" They gulped. This was bad.

Iruka was at the door out. "horkage, i'm leaving." he looked to iruka. "Iruka, listen to me. Whether they pass or fail, do not blame kakashi." iruka goraned on the inside. He bowed. "Right." He vanished out of sight. The hokage finished his tea.

Sasuke was eating his lunch to build up some strength. that jutsu he used used everything he had. Sakura just looked at her lunch in thought. "_Naruto already gave us food, so we've got alot of strength anyway. he's the one who didn't eat to give this a chance to pass. If we break the rules we fail but if we don't we still fail. And naruto will be damaging the team."_

Sudenly she looked at naruto who's belly growled for food. he tried not to worry them. 'This ain't no big deal i can go for days without a meal, for weeks even." But his stomach said otherwise. Sasuke finally thought about it. "_naruto's my partner as well as sakura, if we want to pass we have to be at full strength."_

He passed his lunch over to naruto. "here..." Naruto looked and was a little surprised. Sakura had to be oblivious just in case kakashi was watching. 'Sasuke no, you heard what sensei said!" Sasuke didn't look up at all. "Kakashi's gone, i can feel it" Naruto knew otherwise.

Sasuke tried not to think too much. "We have to work as a team. If naruto's hungry he'll be weak and ineffective. That hurts the team and jeapordizes the mission." naruto didn't beleive this. the loner uchiha acting this way? Sakura thought a second. He was right. She didn't feel kakashi around.

Sakura gave her lunch to naruto as well. Naruto looked surprised at this but he knew they would figure it out. He smiled at sakura. She smiled back. behind a tree right behind them kakashi saw the whole thing. he smiled. He finally passed a true team into the ninja ranks.

Naruto smiled a bit. "Thanks you guys." Sakura smiled a little. "Don't thank me, just hurry up and eat." Naruto shook his hands, but no good. Still too tight for normal genin. "I can't move my arms sakura." She had an idea to help but didn't like it. Naruto saw her face and smiled a little.

He lifted his chin a bit. "No need to feed me, just put the tray under my chin." She saw this and did, not knowing what he was going to do. He lowered his chin down upon the tray and thrust his color bone out to hold it. When he got a hold he nodded a bit to sakura. She smiled. He wanted to show he was capable, and not wanting to embarrass her.

He pulled his chin in and down, lifting the tray down as the food went into his mouth. His way was messy but effective. He only had a chance to eat a little before kakashi popped up in front of them in an explosion of dust and wind. his face showed..with rage! "YOU!!"

The lunch dropped from naruto's chest and to the ground as he paniced and sakura tried to stay still. Sasuke held his own as well. Once it was over kakashi spoke again. "You broke the rules! I hope your ready for your punishment!" he did a few handsigns, scaring them to death. naruto didn't really get sacared because that wasn't even a dangerous jutsu!

Thunder clouds gathered and lightning hit the ground. kakashi was going crazy on them! "Any last words!?" Neither sakura or sasuke had the courage to speak up. Naruto did though. "But you said..." kakashi stopped a second. "Yes?" Naruto shouted out. "You said that there were three of us! And that's why sakura and sasuke..." Sasuke got it and had to say something now.

He stepped up and covered naruto sense he was defenceless. "We're all on this squad and we're all in it together!" sakura finally got the courage to speak as well. "That's right, we gave our lunches to him because the three of us are one!" naruto was a little surprised at their words but knew they were true. he was happy to find alot of pecious people.

Kakashi stepped up. "The three of you are one!? That's your excuse?!" he looked at them all, and noticed they were ready to give their lives for the other. like a true team. he smiled truly and said two simple words. "You pass." Sasuke smiled a little as sakura and naruto blinked in little confusion.

Kakashi said it again. "You, Pass." Sakura knew they had done it but needed to sound convencing. "What do you mean? What did we do to pass?" kakashi's cloud scare jutsu faded. "Your the first ever team to succeed. The others did exactly as i said and put themselves over the squad as well."

he stood a bit. "They even fell into every trap, couldn't even think for themselves. A ninja must see through deception. Those in the ninja world who break the rules are scum." his favorite quote.. by his best friend... "That may be true, but those who abandon their own friends and team mates are worse then scum." he looked to the sky. happy a team finally passed.

They all were really happy about this, and learned some new things today. kakashi put a thumbs up. "Excercise complete, team seven starts their first missions tomorrow!" All three cheered in different ways but still cheered! kakashi turned away. "Let's go home." Sasuke and sakura got up and left, naruto still tied to the post. He smiled as his friends went off in the distance. he put his hands up in a handsign and called a shadow clone to help him free.

Suddenly sakura remembered naruto and rushed to help him. She saw a shadow clone untying him and went to help. naruto looked at sakura. 'What are you doing here? i thought you were heading home." Sakura looked up to him and smiled. "Can't leave a team mate behind." naruto smiled true this time, no mask. it was worn out today as is. "Thank's sakura." he was free in no time.

They both walked back to the group who was waiting for them. The clone long since gone. They all walked back to the village and ate. To naruto, things couldn't get any better then this. he had friends...he had bonds... he had the best life after so much hardship. he was truly happy now...truly...

In the morning sakura woke up to her mother's banging on her door. She got up and yawned. "Sakura! You come here right this minute!" She got up and walked to her door, opening it. Her mother hugged her tightly suddenly. 'I'm sooo proud of you! you didn't tell me sasuke was on your team!"

Sakura smiled a little tiredly. "Yeah he is along with naruto." Her mother smiled more. "Well sakura all i wanted was that. naruto wants you though, he's out in front waiting for you." Sakura groaned in frustration. "_This early?!" _She got dressed and went to see naruto waiting.

She sighed. "What is it naruto." He looked down a little. "Sakura, i know you think i'm an idiot. That's just a mask i wear to fool others.. to protect myself from harm when i was younger. I will still have to wear it in order to keep my true abilities a secret, at least till i make chuunin."

Sakura was confused by this. "So your really smart?" Naruto nodded. "I can beleive that after yesterday, but i still don't know the true you naruto. you hide yourself and make me hate you...why?" Naruto looked sad suddenly. "Because it's better to see you any other emotion besides sadness when sasuke turns you down or something."

Sakura felt guilty now. Naruto smiled though. "It's ok, i made you angry at me so i asked for it." Sakura smiled too. "Ok naruto. So why wake me this early? The sun isn't even up yet." Naruto smiled more. "I wanted to show you my true self. If your willing to see me."

Sakura nodded and felt a wonderful feeling. "I'd like that." naruto started to walk away. "Then come on, we don't have much time before we meet sasuke later" Sakura nodded and ran after him. After awhile naruto stopped and so did sakura. He smiled and turned to her. "Can you sense anything?"

Sakura was confused but focused. She felt a genjutsu nearby and whispered a release. She opened her eyes to see a rock in the trail, where it wasn't there before. "What's going on?" Naruto walked to the rock and put a hand in mid air. He chakra enhanced it just to focus it into the wires, which now shown thanks to the chakra. Sakura's mouth fell a ways as she paled. Naruto smiled alot.

He looked at it from the chakra point of view. "It's a maze i set up by myself, traps that even the most elite jounin can't pass. It takes copying my movements to the exact position at the exact time and almost perfect balance. Only the hokage could do this alone, without copying my movements to a 'T'." Sakura began to realize something.

She remembered something about naruto being beaten up till near death as a child. He made all this just to be in a safe place as he trains? He must be really strong! Naruto started to laugh a little. "I'm not all that strong sakura, but i do train enough to be a chuunin not a genin. When i am chuunin i'll be as strong as a jounin to be sure!"

Sakura suddenly felt a realization. He was showing her this, when he never did to anyone. He trusted her. 'Thank you for showing me this naruto." Naruto shook his head. 'It's nothing. but sasuke has to keep out of the loop till i show everyone. He may kill me just because he wants to be as strong as i am." Sakura realized that just as naruto said it.

Sakura sighed. "I have to go get ready for our missions today naruto, we'll talk later ok?" naruto nodded. They were seperate now.

Hinata was waking up to the morning dawn sun. She rose and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After she got dressed she got ready for her teams first missions. She went into the clan's training area to see her father standing under the small waterfall. She went up to him and he looked at her.

She bowed at him. "Father, i'm off now. My teams missions start today." Hiashi nodded and continued to concentrate. Hinata rushed out the door and through the streets. Today just felt strange to her. She felt as if something was going to happen to her...what she didn't know was it was both a good thing...and a bad thing...

It was in the afternoon and in the mission's office sat the hokage and iruka, in front of them was naruto, sasuke, sakura, and kakashi just as the fire lord's wife left with a death grip on her cat. Mission complete. The hokage looked at the other missions ready for them. "Let's see..."

He grabbed the d rank scroll and looked through it. "Your next mission can be babysitting the fire lord's son, helping with the weeds around the village or-" naruto groaned. "Old man, give us a real mission!" The hokage looked at naruto. He knew this would happen. "There's like, what, at least a few hundred genin in this village to do that stuff and we've already proven at least to where we can take c rank missions."

Kakashi was impressed at that. He wasn't THAT dumb it seemed. Sakura agreed and so did sasuke even though he shrugged it off. The hokage sighed as he puffed out some smoke. "Naruto you KNOW why you have to do this, it's for-" Naruto interupted a second. "For the economy? then let others do it, i know you have low c rank missions in that scroll of yours that aren't getting done. let us take it Besides we have a jounin as a sensei we're gonna be just fine."

The third sweat dropped. naruto kenw his stuff. Kakashi smiled a bit. "Although i'm flattered by naruto's compliment on my strength i still think it's a good idea to go up a little in the ladder. And hokage-sama, you do know what's coming up don't you?" The third nodded. Iruka nodded as well. "Then this would be a good task to take up to see if their ready."

After some silence and confusion the third pulled up the c rank scroll. "Fine then, i will agree to this. Here's one...You have to escort a man back to his home country and keep him safe until his job is complete. Will you accept before i give you the exact details?"

The team nodded. The hokage puffed on his pipe. "The man is a bridge builder and he is going to revolutionize the world with the bridge in current construction. The man is building this bridge in his home town in the land of waves." Iruka knew this one. "you must protect and escort this man from here to his town and the bridge from bandits and theives."

Naruto knew something was wrong. He read up on history and the land of waves didn't allow bridges. And they were so poor they could only pay for a c rank mission, when it's a b rank instead. He found an outlet for his skills. The hokage spoke up a bit. "bring in the builder!"

The door behind the team opened and showed a man, ragged and poor with a sake bottle in his hands. Naruto didn't think this was good. The man goraned in drunken logic. "A bunch of little snot nosed brats?" he took another swig of his drink. "And you, the little one with the idiotic look on his face, You really expect me to beleive your a ninja?"

Naruto was a litle frustrated at that but had to keep his mask on till chuunin. He laughed a little. "Who's the little one with the idio-...huh?" Sasuke and sakura came closer, showing they were both taller then he was by an inch or more. Naruto's masked grew angry.

He tried to run after the man but kakashi held him back. "WHY YOU! I'M GONNA DEMOLISH YOU!" Kakashi goraned a little. 'You can't demolish the client, naruto, it doesn't work that way." The man took another swig before being serious. 'I am tazuna, a master bridge builder and i must return to my country." kakashi smiled as naruto finally stopped. "Well we heard the details of the mission from the hokage so no need to tell us what we need to do."

After getting ready and heading out of the village gate Naruto stopped and cheered up. "ALRIGHT!!" Sakura was confused. "What's up with you naruto?" naruto started looking around. 'This is the first time i ever left the village. I'm actually traveling the world." Tazuna looked back at the group.

He pointed to naruto. "hey, am i really supposed to trust my life with this runt? he's a joke!" naruto got peeved now. He may be wearing his dobe mask but still! Kakashi smiled nervously a little. "He's with me and i'm a jounin so there's no need to worry."

They were off finally, with a little agrivation. Naruto was deep in thought as they walked. "_Let's see, a B rank mission where most likely ninja's will attack us for this guy, not bandits or common theives. This should be fun! I want to show how good i really am! When i get back i'll enjoy a hot steaming bowl of ramen!"_

Suddenly he saw a puddle in the middle of the road, and so did kakashi. They both thought the same exact thing. "_It hasn't rained for months, this has got to be a trick!"_

And sure enough, after a small while, two men came out of that puddle and chained kakashi up. The whole group looked on in horror as kakashi was suddenly ripped into little shreads! Only naruto saw kakashi use a substitution. Suddenly the two ninja were upon them. "That was no fun, maybe we should go easy on these twerps!"

The second man ran forward. "NOT LIKELY!" Naruto dodged out of the way before sidewinding his heel into the face of the ninja. That got his attention. The other man quickly chained a circle around naruto, only for him to poof away. "GOTCHA!" Naruto aimed an threw a shuriken at the chain, and imbedded it into a tree nearby.

After he caught them up he threw a kunai into the small hole of the shuriken and kept those two at bay. They were trapped now! Sasuke didn't waste time as he got onto both the brother's arms, kicking their faces and the chain coming off as they were kicked away from the tree. Naruto grew a bit frustrated at that. "_Showoff! Now you got us killed!"_

Just as they went for the bridge builder, with sakura protecting him, kakashi reappeared and closelined the two ninja brothers. That was that as kakashi incompasitated them and left them in the forest. Kakashi smiled a bit. "Good work everyone, i'd say you all make good genin. Although these two are chuunin level ninja."

The bridge builder took a good look at the blonde boy. "_Something tells me this kid.. ain't no pushover..."_ After awhile they finally set off again, and only made it so far. Naruto sighed. "Those two were so boring! i want a challenge!!" He sudenly started to frantically search around.

Naruto threw a kunai into a bush beside them. "THERE!!" Everyone sweatdropped. kakashi sweatdropped because even though naruto showed some skill he was still being an idiot. He too felt something not good for them in that bush...

They took a look and found...!!

--

THERE YA GO!! THIRD CHAPPY DONE!!

Gotta tell ya things just keep getting better and worse for me!! things just don't add up anymore. oh well...

my other stories were nothing since i never got views or reviews or anything... hopefully this one does better!!

SEE YA AND REVIEW!!


	4. The Mist begins, Naruto Develops

Hey, here's the next one!!

OK for all of you saying my writing sucks, alot of writers suck, i don't have a beta and even if i found one they wouldn't help me because that's how bad my luck is and i won't waste time finding a beta when i could be getting my next update to you as fast and as bestly edited by my own self as possible. i re read my chapters as much as possible so if capitalization sucks then sorry i'm not much for always capitalizing and as for spelling i sometimes overlook it by accident.

Last note before my argumentation below, for whoever asked about haku in the reviews XD.. i am doing the plot! but i did say i would change things around so you will see if haku lives or not.

You know, i thought i'd argue this later seeing as the summary says OC'S! and will put knowledge and shit in throughout it, but i can't hold it back...

Elemental bloodline limits...mokuton and hyouton to name a few you already know...here is what they are, they are special skills that control both elements of the user and turn it into a completely new element. usually this type of new sub element created is used and maintained in families, not individual groups, and is so rare that it is called a bloodline limit...

If what was just said is true..which both show and manga comply to that info...then why is it, the NIdaime hokage, the blood brother of the SHOdaime hokage, could not perform the mokuton ninjutsu? Simple...as portraid by yamato himself, controling an element individually is simple, but to combine them and mix them together to create something completely new is very dangerous and extremely hard to do. He never said it was impossible...

So why is it the ability to control the SUB element like second nature in a blood relation? To put it simply, it's easier due to the relation having said ability causes the offspring to do so as well, making it a true bloodlimit thanks to the ability to do so. but it is still possible for an individual to pull off a sub element.

So, do you guys see what i'm saying?...anyways, ONWARDS!!

--

In the village hidden in the waterfall, three figures gone from the gates of the hidden village. One's headband was broken leaving no symbol as it covered his eyes, and two swords were strapped to his back as he smiled. The girl behind him smiled sadistically. "What's the mission again?" her headband of waterfall indeed, but the last figure just sighed as his shown the lightning village. "Recon in the land of waves."

The girl scofed before shaking her head. "Recon or not i want some ACTION this time around." The blinded man looked back as if he saw her. "If there is any to be had it's all yours...Shikonaga.." The girl scolwed at him. "Hey! it's kana-chan to you!" The man smiled. "kana-SAN it is. let's go." They all nodded before disappearing in the wind.

In the land of waves naruto and sasuke were running up trees before naruto was blasted off and flipped back down on his feet. Sasuke slipped and tried to regain balance but fell on his ass promptly. "Damn it! this excersice is useless!" If only it was. naruto was a smiggin higher then sasuke was on the tree climbing.

Naruto smiled wide. He was gonna complete this task! he concentrated chakra to his feet like kakashi said had to be done, he made sure to lower it a little this time since if you blast off it meant too much chakra. It was a chakra control excersice in which genin needed to do.

Naruto ran up the tree again with sasuke on the side tree. Sasuke blasted off this time and regained himself midair to land on his feet. He got a few feet higher this time, he smiled at his accomplishment. Naruto ran up even more feet higher then his own, making the difference between him and sasuke greater. He blasted off again, still too much it seemed.

Sasuke growled under his breath as naruto was higher then him. "How can an idiot like you get furthur then i am?" Naruto grinned madly. "I got some advice from sakura-chan!" Sasuke concentrated chakra to his feet, lessening it a little before running off, running faster as to get higher then naruto.

As expected of his faster run, he did manage to get higher then naruto did, but only by a few feet. Naruto let his mask down for a second. "Sasuke, you may be from a major clan, but even so, it doesn't mean your better, or need to be. I'll show you." Naruto simply walked.

Sasuke growled in anger at naruto's words, but then grinned confidently as naruto would soon be blasted off, his words becoming false. Naruto took a step onto the tree, sticking again as he managed a steady amount of chakra to his feet, not too little and not too much as he took five more steps.

He concentrated as best he could as he walked higher and higher, reaching halfway from sasuke's latest height. Sasuke's grin slowly gone down every step naruto made. This can't be right...could it? Naruto started to sweat from the exilerations of his chakra output. He never had to concentrate so little before, he normally boasted high amounts of his chakra in order to do his jutsu and make himself better.

He had finally reached where sasuke made highest mark and marked exactly the same. He decided to walk furthur up until he couldn't concentrate anymore, but it seemed that wouldn't be long at all. naruto was concentrating on memories while he balanced his chakra output, deciding to look over his life once more.

His memories were varied, from his birth to now, form emotional scarring to physical healing... He had to remember everything up to now in order to find out a secret within himself.

_Flashback_

Naruto, age 7, was starting at the academy, hoping to become a grand ninja. Naruto was no fool to the way he was treated, but he made sure that no one saw his pain, no one saw his weakness. He needed to show them he deserved respect! On the way he saw a mob, ten of them chuunin to jounin ninja, waiting for him to cross their path. Naruto just walked, showing no fear.

One chuunin ninja, one of the instructors grinned "We're going to have a fun welcoming for you, demon child. We hope we don't tire you out!" With that they attacked, and in no way did naruto shed a tear, all he could do was take it and hope it would end. One jounin, the biggest in size, suddenly stomped on his face, effectively crushing his jaw to peices and his neck suffering from whipelash.

Just then, two other chuunin ninja took a blade from their waists each and started slicing his his legs to the bone, even his bones were being torn by their furious behavior on him. everyone else just gathered and stomped his chest and stomach, breaking every rib and organ in his body...naruto knew he would live.. he always did...

Just when the worse was about to happen, which ended with two blades in an "x" mark around his neck about to slice it off, the two men found themselves unconsious, the blades being removed from the boys throat as three ANBU surrounded the boy, protecting him now. He never sensed them, they just appear out of thin air it appeared to the blonde boy.

Little did he know, the anbu were only sent by the hokage a second ago, and the hokage tower was still far away. The hokage was walking down the street to naruto as one anbu knelt besides naruto. The Hokage was walking up when he heard his most trusted anbu, kakashi the copy nin, say something about the boy.

Kakashi had just sighed as he knelt beside the blonde wonder. he checked naruto's eyes. "_Hmmmm, still concious. amazing..."_ He put his hand onto the boys chest "_Even though his ribs are broken and punctured every organ in his body. this kid is amazing to still be alive, let alone still consious." _ He took a close look at the boys legs. "_wait a second..."_ he knew those cut marks...he was one that made them on his enemies...

Kakashi took out his ANBU katana. "Those two men...they were anbu, i should know because of the blade they used..they must have modified it because-" he put the blade of his katana into the wound in the boy's leg, it fit perfectly. The hokage was already at the boys body and was glaring at the two unconsious men.

Another anbu took it into his responsibility to kill the two men, making sure to destroy their weapons as well. Kakashi smiled under his mask a bit. "Tensai, your always a step ahead of me sometimes. i wonder how you do it." The man stayed silent though. Sarutobi puffed on his pipe. "you may leave...i'll deal with the boys health." The anbu were gone in a flash.

The third looked up at the mountain. He sighed as he looked at the fourths head "_Please forgive a foolish man of his mistakes...i only wish to help the child but nothing can be told about his future as of now...His will, minato, is strong, stronger then yours was but i suspect he will surpass all of us combined if he can gain precious ones through sheer will power alone."_

Naruto was lost in the world of dreams, or in his case...nightmares. Sarutobi picked the boy up and shushuned to the hospital. The doctors were reluctant, but were made to do their jobs, and healed the boy to the best of their abilities.

_Flashback end_

Naruto suddenly fell hard, twice as high as sasuke got. He hit his head and growled at his fall. "Stupid ground!" Sasuke was shaking with anger. He was supposed to be strong to kill his brother...But naruto proven his point to him...Sasuke stopped shaking and sighed.

Naruto had sat up and looked blankly at the tree. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Naruto...what advice did you get from sakura?" Naruto looked at sasuke's embarrased scowl. Naruto smiled a bit. "Ok, here's the thing...Your supposed to control your chakra as second nature... so think upon how little your chakra needs to be to climb and do so. Keep controling the amount of chakra you use to walk up and keep doing so until you never fall off...or until you run out of chakra of course."

Sasuke smiled a bit. Naruto seemed a bit smarter to use all those words. "Ok naruto, let's climb these trees." Sasuke for once smiled true. Naruto was willing to help him even if it meant failing himself. He'd help naruto as well if he needed to. They nodded to eachother and began to simply walk up the trees. They were heading for their dreams.

Kakashi was siting in bed sipping some tea. Sakura was helping tsunami cook dinner, and was doing an exellent job. Kakashi was deep in thought. "_Naruto's progressed from the mental and phyisical strain he's been dealing with his entire life to this point..on the same level as sasuke who's from an elite clan. while it is true your blood doesn't exactly mean your better, to actually step up from class clown to being tied for rookie of the year is amazing. it's a wonder he's not stronger."_

Kakashi's thoughts suddenly went to his recent condition's cause. The battle between zabuza momochi was a surprising turn out. "_and if it wasn't for naruto..."_

_Flashback!_

The group had just found what naruto's kunai hit...it had been a white rabbit, but he managed to dodge just under it. Sakura, as usual, scolded naruto for being so stupid, but kakashi knew...that rabbit's coat was white from being indoors, not naturally white until winter.

Suddenly kakashi senses a chakra spike just behind them and pushed the bridge builder down. "EVERYONE GET DOWN!!" They all did without a second too soon, as a huge ass sword spun wildly over them and stuck halfway into a tree. They all got up just in time to see a man with bandages over his neck and mouth wearing no shirt.

Naruto senses the killing intent being sent towards them, and wanted to run..this was out of their league!! Kakashi scowled under his mask as he saw the man fully..knowing who it was.

The man's smile became apparent under the bandages as he spoke. "Hmph, i see why the demon brothers didn't turn up with a report...they must've been taken out by you, copy nin kakashi!" Kakashi took out a kunai in a defensive stance. "Zabuza momochi...the demon of the hidden mist."

Zabuza tilted his head and saw the group of kids. "To think konoha was ill treated and ill informed about the dangers of the mission this man apparently paid for. Luckily for you i have no quarrel with konoha nins, but i do have buisness to attend to with that man your protecting. So kindly hand him over or i'll show you what a demon can do." kakashi flashed his eyes to his squad.

Naruto nodded and got infront of the bridge builder ready to defend. he wasn't going to run!! Sasuke and sakura covered the other two point around tazuna, in which nothing could get past. Zabuza scowled under his mask. He was looking for a bit of fun but didn't expect a team of GENIN to think they stood a chance against himself, an A-Ranked missing ninja.

Kakashi looked back a second time. "Everyone, just stay back and protect the bridge builder.. this guy's a high jounin level rogue ninja. You three combined can't even scratch him." kakashi reached for his covered eye. "I might have to use this..of all things during a C-ranked mission."

Zabuza chuckled mentally. "_This is going to get intresting...against sharingan kakashi himself at full strength. I wonder how long he'll last_" To zabuza, this was his chance to become an S-Rank rogue nin. Something to be truly proud about in a bingo book.

Kakashi got ready to reveal his other eye. Zabuza smiled more "Kakashi of the sharingan eye...Did i get that right?" Sasuke suddenly snapped into surprise and confusion. "_Sharingan? No way..."_

Now, naruto wasn't a dunce about ninja skills, or about the history of every great shinobi in the village..but this was truly a surprise. "_Sharingan?...what is it? and will i be able to see it in action?"_ Sakura on the other hand, no matter her grades, never heard of such a thing "_does it mean kakashi has some kind of secret powers?"_ how little did she know...

Kakashi lifted his headband, showing a closed, scarred eye. It didn't seem all too impressive until he opened it, suddenly showing a red eye with three tomoe circling his pupil. "I'm ready!" Kakashi announced. he spoke once more to his team "Get ready, make sure nothing get's past you" Naruto nodded. The rest of team seven did so too, knowing full well it was time to put their skills to the test!

Zabuza turned ready. "Well, i feel honored to see the sharingan in action." Naruto was actually pissed..."Can someone please tell me what a sharingan is!? i'm getting a headache from all this talk over it!"

Sasuke was ready for the explination of course. "A rare power, it resides in the eyes, namely called a doujutsu 'cause of it. The user can comprehend any tai, nin, or even genjutsu using this visual jutsu, and reflect an attack right back at the attacker. The sharingan is a special form of doujutsu. However there's more to the sharingan then that..."

Naruto thought someone with that knowledge of the sharingan eye.. had to have seen it directly or has it themselves. he never seen the sharingan in sasuke's eyes before, but that never meant he didn't have it. Zabuza cut in. "You got it right, boy. But you only scratched the surface that is the sharingan."

Naruto needed to know the rest! Luckily, zabuza had the answers. "The sharingan can analyze an opponent's technique, and then, copy it to the smallest detail." Zabuza seemed to not go into the furthur advances knowledge he had, for a mist came rolling in from nowhere.

Zabuza grinned wide under his mask, ready to strike when he was finished taking in the glory that was his opponent..."As for you, jounin, assasination unit of the hidden mist, we had a standing order to destroy you on site. Your very profile was copied into OUR bingo book, and named you the man who's copied over a thousand jutsu...kakashi the copy nin!"

Sakura was in awe at her sensei. "_is he such a famous ninja?"_ Sasuke was beyond confused now. "_The sharingan is only a blood trait that only appears in a select few of the uchiha clan, MY clan!...could he be-?" _His thoughts were interupted as zabuza crouched on the handle of his blade. "Enough talking."

Zabuza took a close look at the battle formation. "I need to extreminate the old man...now!" Tazuna was shaking in his boots now...he was in trouble!!

Zabuza stood once more. "I guess i have to eliminate you first kakashi... so be it!" He grabbed his blade and stepped his foot on the tree, pushing off and disappearing, his blade with him. Kakashi kept his senses sharp as to not be surprised. Naruto was keeping track, making sure zabuza didn't get past the holes between him, his teammates, and his client. It was a rush building in his veins.

Kakashi was looking on the small lake where zabuza was in a straight jutsu stance...all too familiar it seemed. "_He's building a huge amount of chakra" _Zabuza suddenly evaporated into the air, his jutsu echoing from his lips "Ninja art...**HIDDEN MIST JUTSU!**" Naruto spiked his chakra, not enough to be senses, but enough to keep the spaces in his blind spots checked.

kakashi felt it though, wondering why naruto was building chakra when he was defending. he stepped up, and it did not go unnoticed. Sakura questioned it, and kakashi's simple answer was, "he'll come after me first.." Sakura didn't understand though. "Who is he?"

Kakashi sighed mentally, having to explain in this situation... "Zabuza momochi, the Ex-leader of the hidden mist assasination unit." He didn't leave a speck of dirt unseen. "He's the master of the silent killing technique." Naruto was a little confused. Weren't shinobi already masters of stealth and assasination?

He had to know though, "silent killing techinque?" Kakashi did a last check in front of him. "As the name suggests, it happens in an instant, without sound or warning of any kind." Kakashi spiked his own chakra to cover his back. "You pass from this life without knowing what had happened to you in the first palce. The sharingan cannot fully neutralize it, so don't lower your guard."

naruto did a double take on that "_If it's not able to do that then why is he using the sharingan NOW!? Wait, cannot FULLY unmask it, meaning it is slightly helpful. So we'll have to be careful since we don't have it, except for sasuke, but he may not have it in the first place. Things are about to get rough for us."_

Kakashi simply had to say his next sentence, which dind't help one bit. "Well, if we fail we only lose our lives." Sakura was shaking. "How can you say that?" kakashi didn't answer...but he and naruto both noticed something right as it started. "The mist is getting thicker..." Tazuna had this one covered, simply feeling he was safe.

Tazuna began to explain the thicker mist. "The land of waves is surrounded by ocean, the swirling mists are ever present." Naruto nodded and kept his chakra spike up, making sure to notice any differences in an instant. Suddenly sakura saw kakashi fully vanish in the thick mist. "Sensei!"

The silence was unbecoming, and unwavering...it sent chills up the spines of the team and tazuna...the silence lasted a while but not too long for zabuza suddenly spoke. "Eight points..." Everyone was confused and shaking...all but kakashi...

Zabuza spoke again. "Larynx, Spine, Lungs, Liver, Jugular, Subclaviour Artery, Kidneys, Heart...Now...which one will be my attack point..." That was it, kakashi signaled a hand sign and suddenly a blast of chakra screamed of his body, and blew most of the mist away. Naruto gone unaffected...but sasuke started to freak out.

Sasuke was sweating, letting his guard down as his lungs stopped...his air supply weakening. "_I feel like i can't breath!" _His eyes became small and vacant as his spirit was crushing under the force of kakashi's chakra. "_O-one tiny movement of the eye, is enough to draw out his attack!? it's sufficating!!" _

Sasuke was a statue with a working and almost completely insane mind. "_If it goes on any longer...i'll go insane!!" _Zabuza and kakashi were ready for their first strikes...and it scared him..."_The intensity of the chakra and force of two jounins about to clash forces...i never felt so much fear in my life! It's as if my whole life force is being choked out of me!" _He clutched his kunai until his own hand drew blood from the tension his muscles were using.

Sasuke's hands moved together, taking the kunai in both. "_I can't take it! i'd rather-!" _He was interupted as the forse was lifted in an instant. Kakashi yelled his interuption "Sasuke!! Calm down. I'll protect you with my very life! Every one of you." Sasuke stared unbeleiving at the jounin sensei. "I will not allow my comrades to die."

Kakashi's thoughts were pulled again "_i will not lose another, nothing will ever stop me from keeping my friends and comrades alive. I will make sure everyone is safe!" _he turned with an eye smile "Trust me." Sasuke really did calm down a little...when suddenly naruto felt a presence within his chakra spike!

Zabuza was speaking now, "I wouldn't be too sure..." Naruto turned to see zabuza ready to strike them all in one blow!

Kakashi turned and jumped for zabuza, seeing it was only a water clone, but still deadly! The sword swung upon the bridge builder but just as it was about to cut...Naruto swung a kunai and stuck it hard into the ground, holding it for dear life!

Time stopped in that instant...Kakashi saw naruto move swiftly and grab the huge hole at the top of the blade, keeping his grip strong as he angled his body so the blade made a complete stop no matter how fast or strong the sword's swing or zabuza's strength was. Zabuza saw it just as his blade stopped, unbeleiving... Time resumed.

"NO WAY!!"

Kakashi was already upon him, sticking a kunai into his stomach. What came out was not his blood, but water. Kakashi turned to look behind him as he did a hand seal. Zabua sliced his body right in half just then.

Kakashi's body vanished, turning into water. Zabuza stood there unbeleiving "_Water clone jutsu!? And that blonde twerp stopping my sword!? HOW?!"_

it wasn't over as naruto ran to the shocked zabuza and proceeded to kick the jounin in the stomach. The jounin jumped back in time to dodge but a kunai was suddenly upion his throat...Kakashi was ready to kill. "Don't move. Your finished" kakashi was concentrated on zabuza, making sure it wasn't another water clone.

After everyone celebrating a little, too early it seemed, zabuza chuckled under his breath. Kakashi didn't like this "What's so funny?" Zabuza looked a little to the side. "Finished?"

Zabuza and kakashi just stood there as zabuza explained what was funny "Your technique is a crass imitation. I'll NEVER be beaten by a copy-cat ninja like yourself." That got kakashi frustrated. He wasn't a copy-cat, he just copied the jutsu directly instead of learning it from the origininators. All jutsu had to come from somewhere.

Zabuza again chuckled under his breath, "you are full of surprises though, i'll give you that. You already copied my water clone jutsu when you were making your little speech." Zabuza realized something...he saw kakashi himself speak and never made the clone when he made his strike. "You made your water clone say those words while you waited in the mist, waiting for me to move..."

Zabuza thought for a split second before continuing "_and that blonde brat isn't all he seems to be. Though he did have to take a kunai out to hold himself or else i would have completed my mission in a flash...oh well-" _"But i'm not easy to fool!!" The real zabuza was behind kakashi while kakashi was in slight surprise.

Just as the water clone dispersed kakashi made a move to block or avoid the next strike, little did the jounin know naruto was sprinting their way.

Zabuza swung his sword hard horizontally, but kakashi ducked just in time. Zabuza's movement made his sword fly high before slamming it's way into the ground to a halt. Quickly he switched hands and back kicked towards kakashi. Naruto jumped onto kakashi's shoulder just in time.

Naruto grabbed zabuza's leg and lifted it to just miss kakashi, and as he did, flipped forward so his heel came crashing down onto zabuza's skull. His second foot was still in the air, but not for long as his heel slammed into the back of zabuza's head and crashed it into the ground. Naruto smiled at his accomplishment..

only for it to disappear...

Zabuza suddenly burst into water. "_WATER CLONE!!"_ kakashi was already in a stalemate with zabuza, kunai to sword edge. Zabuza smiled under his mask "You've got yourself a prodigy kakashi...that blonde haired twerp actually finished a water clone of my making, and that's no easy feat when it's an all kicking round."

Sasuke was frozen, unable to beleive those words "_naruto's actually that powerful? But how!?" _Sakura had a different opinion, after seeing the real naruto in action. "_He's been holding back, i know it, but he's still no match for a jounin!!"_ Kakashi was actually proud of this. The hokage UNDERestimated naruto...he should have looked beneath the underneath, like he told naruto to.

Zabuza split away from kakashi and stopped. "Even though he was able to accomplish such a thing..he isn't a real ninja...once you've hovered over the brink of death, and know what's at stake, you might be called a shinobi...when you've fought and killed men with your own hands, many would consider you shinobi...but until your in my bingo book, i will never accept anyone as a shinobi!" he charged again, and kakashi took charge and jumped to the water...

Unluckily for him, he just fell in. He was surprised he could swim up. He felt heavier then normal... "This water is far too dense...NO!" Zabuza was already behind him and did a series of handseals. "Your mine!" In an instant, a splash of water surrounded them, and after the water fell and cleared, it showed zabuza holding kakashi in a water bubble.

Zabuza chuckled as he held the water bubble with his arm. "This prison is made out of water, but is harder then steel." Kakashi understood he could still breath...it must've been because it was an imprisonment jutsu not an assasination jutsu. "It's hard to fight when you can't move." Zabuza put up a one handed seal and suddenly a water clone formed from the water again and stepped onto land.

Kakashi understood what that meant. "LISTEN!!" Everyone's attention snaped to kakashi. "Get the bridge builder out of here! You can't win this fight!!" Suddenly the water clone kicked naruto back. Naruto fell to the ground, but saw his headband was being stepped on by the water clone. It wasn't going to be easy.

Kakashi growled under his breath. "He's using every ounce of strength to keep me in this prison! he can only fight you with water clones, but they can only go so far from the original body without disappearing and becoming useless! NOW GO!" Sasuke unfroze and bit his lip, calming himself.

naruto sat up as sasuke thought for a second "_Run away? fat chance, that become unbearable when you got yourself caught in that prison...No matter how fast we run or how far we go, he'll track us down...and wipe us out."_ He tried to think of something else. "_if we try the manji defense formation again, he can get into it instantly and effectively. Though naruto made sure he has to use a different tactic."_

He looked at naruto who was a little frustrated for some reason and sakura who was shaking..."_if we're apart...we're finished."_ Sasuke knew this and so did naruto...naruto let his mask down and stood up. "You know zabuza...your right..." Zabuza was suddenly confused. "what are you sayin' brat?"

Naruto looked at the real zabuza. "Your right, i'm not a real shinobi...i never killed anyone in my whole life, and i've never been heard of...but i do have one trait...i've been on the verge of death so many times i think kami wants me to live for as long as possible. If you were to look at my medical records you'd see i've taken damage beyond what normal humans can stand. But today... i'll be a shinobi!!"

naruto flared his chakra and rushed towards the water clone. kakashi was shocked his student would do a reckless thing, and sasuke was furious and shocked all in one. "YOUR GONNA GET YOURSELF KILLED!!" naruto rushed in and drew his kunai, getting ready for his attack.

Naruto smiled as he vanished Kakashi's eyes widened at that "_He shushuned!! What's he going to to!?"_ Sure enough naruto came from above and rounded a spin kick to the clones head, but he ducked before he could get hit. Naruto suddenly threw three kunai at the real zabuza. "GOTCHA!"

Zabuza laughed a that. "You think some pesky kunai are going to stop me!?" He easily tilted his head o the side and dodged the first, the second came in for his head, as if naruto knew he would tilt his head that way, and tilted it the other way. He grinned before a kunai sored straight for his chest he move his body over a bit, barely dodging the kunai.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his leg. "WHAT!?" he looked down and saw a kunai imbeded in his left leg. "Where did that come from!?" The water clone had already uppercutted naruto, but naruto simply leaned back in mid air to dodge, just to be kicked in the gut and forced back towards the group.

Naruto smirked. "Look beneath the underneath...the underneath of a kunai is the same as a human being, a shadow, and using that shadow i cast a fourth kunai so you couldn't see it until you felt it. A criminal like you...zabuza...underestimates a true demon.." he sent a sad smile to zabuza and kakashi.

Kakashi didn't know what to say...he was impressed with naruto, he hit an elite with a kunai from that far no less, and even destroyed a water clone with two kicks. Naruto was strong...but not strong enough. Zabuza chuckled. "Tell me, have you ever known anything about the hidden mist village?"

Naruto shook his head, and zabuza looked to kakashi. "You wanna tell your weak, punk squad or should i?" kakashi looked to naruto. "Years ago, the hidden mist village used to have a traditional genin exam, to test if their ninja were truly capable of being shinobi."

Naruto looked a little confused. kakashi sighed and continued. "The test was to kill.. your fellow classmates..." Naruto didn't look shocked at the least. Sakura was scared beyond imagine and stuttered her response to that. "Wh-what do you mean!?" Zabuza chuckled. "Simple little girl, unlike your exams, ours included we eliminate every single student in the exam, friend or rival or foe, whoever was put into that exam, only one walked out."

Sasuke growled in his breath. He hasn't done anything! He had to start now! he charged the water clone, only to be kicked in the stomach and elbowed to the ground in a sheer instant. It wasn't over...the clone stepped onto sasuke, keeping him down. Naruto put up a familiar handsign. "Let's rock!"

Suddenly a few dozen shadow clones appeared, and surrounded the clone. "hmmmm, nice, shadow clones.. and there's quite a few of them too." the real zabuza was smirking under his mask. "_A genin like him is pretty strong...and must possess chakra beyond my own to create one, let alone that many at one time." _

The clones pulled out kunai's and jumped the clone, piling over him. The only response to that was a quick slice to them all, dispersing them with force as the real naruto skidded across the ground with his hands in his backpack. Sasuke had gotten loose and got some distance just in time.

Naruto pulled something out and threw it to sasuke, and sasuke gladly took it. "Nice naruto!" He spun and in his hand was ring, connecting to a huge blade. Zabuza quirked an eyebrow. "hmmm? what could that be?" Suddenly sasuke held it up and pushed a button, and three blades came from the big one to make a four bladded weapon of some kind.

Sasuke named it what it was. "Demon wind shuriken! Windmill of shadows!" Sakura was impressed by naruto's idea, it was a fantastic site. Unbeknownst to everyonw, naruto created a shadow clone and turned it into the weapon itself. Sasuke jumped up and threw it. It sidewinded quickly past the clone and headed straight for the original. Nartuo was already upon the clone and slashed it's chest open with a kunai, making it disappear.

The windmill shuriken sored to zabuza quickly. Zabuza was slightly impressed. "Past the clone and to my real body, smart..But not smart enough!" he quickly caught it by the ring and it stopped in his hand. Zabuza smirked as did naruto. sasuke was slightly annoyed by that. Naruto got up and looked to sasuke. "Nice sasuke, you got it right where i wanted it." The shadow clone disappeared...Zabuza was shocked, and just then the shuriken started to spin wildly in his hand.

Kakashi was in awe at naruto's tactic, it worked!! Zabuza had to let go if he wanted to keep kakashi in the prison, but found it futile to do so when the shuriken spun behind him and aimed for his back. "SHIT!" He ripped his hand out of the water prison and that in turn disengaged the jutsu, the windmill shuriken turning into the real naruto as he threw another windmill shuriken at zabuza so close.

Zabuza was gorwling in anger that he was being bested by a genin!! he caught the windmill shuriken and spun it in his hand, aiming to maim kakashi before he could escape. kakashi rushed to zabuza and with the metal of his glove, blocked the blade of the shuriken.

Naruto landed on his feet and smirked widely. "ALRIGHT! we did it!" Tazuna was actually impreessed by this. "_He actually used stradegy that the demon of the hidden mist couldn't keep up with!"_ Sasuke was infuriated at how naruto could do that! but would think on it later. Zabuza was in shock that kakashi was free and was overpowering him.

Zabuza realized he could pound more sharp force from the shuriken if he retracted the blades, and did so, only to still be in stalemate by kakashi, whose hand was slightly bleeding. Zabuza was in trouble it seemed, and he needed a way out!

kakashi looked towards naruto. "Good work naruto, excellent use of henge and shadow clones. Not to mention using sasuke's high aiming scores with you, you've managed to outwit an elite. I wonder why you never showed this intelligence to me when we became a squad, but that's a talk for another time."

Naruto smiled true. He would slowly show his true self as to make sure he wasn't hated by his team as well. kakashi was ready to kill zabuza and finish the mission this time. He forced the shuriken out of zabuza's hand and across the lake. It was time to end this!!

They both jumped back and gained distance across the water. Zabuza made a hand seal and kakashi activated his sharingan furthur to use it effectivly. Once they hit the water they each flew through a long series of hand signs, the same ones, at the exact same time.

Naruto knew this, the sharingan copies an enemies attack to the smallest detail and reflects it back at the opponent. Kakashi was doing everything to keep up without a second between then.

Suddenly they yelled outt he last sign and called out as two forms of water jutted out of the lake. "**WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU!**" it was a site to behold, the two dragons danced together in sync beforre smashing against eachother in a fury of water and force. Under it all, zabuza and kakashi were once again stalemated, kunai to sword edge.

Zabuza was in awe and shock at this display of the sharingan's power. "_Something isn't right, the sharingan contemplates and replicates the enemies technique...however, both jutsu occured simultaniously! Could it be...?"_ As he thought, a blue dressed figure walked onto a tree branch, overlooking the fight.

Zabuza was struggling to keep his grip. Suddenly him and kakashi broke off once more. Zabuza put away his sword. he started to circle kakashi, and kakashi do the same to him...mirroring his movements precisely. He stopped and put his hands up in a familiar stance..he had used it at the beginning of the whole fight, and kakashi was mimicing his stance just as he did.

Zabuza was slightly shocked at this development. Sakura with tazuna were resting from the water explosion that occured when the dragons clashed. Tazuna first to speak. "He's not just following, but moving the same way at the same time." Sakura, knowing sasuke knew the answers probably asked. "How is he doing it sasuke?"

Sasuke felt andreniline climb into his system from all this fighting, he couldn't answer even if he wanted to. Zabuza was contemplating on what's going on. "_My movements..."_ He checked to see any tricks... "_It's as if he knows what i'm-"_ he had moved his arm down, and kakashi did the same, interpting his thoughts. "Going to do next?"

Zabuza's shock was an understatement at the moment. "_What!? is he...reading my mind as well!?" _kakashi just stared into his eyes, waiting for a chance to scare zabuza. He moved his hand into a hand seal. "_He looks at me with that eye of his-" _at the same time as him kakashi made the same exact handseal. "It makes you furious doesn't it?"

Zabuza's resolve set into action as he called kakashi's bluff, making another handseal, ready to perform a jutsu to kill kakashi in an instant if they were to clash jutsu again. "Ha! All your doing is copying me...like a monkey!" The exact same time, they spoke once more. "**You can't beat me with cheap tricks! I'll crush you!**"

That did it, kakashi stayed calm but zabuza was lost, completely mind bended at how this was possible! He started perfomring the jutsu, as did kakashi as to be expected. "Once i'm finished with you, you'll never open that monkey mouth again!" Sudenly, zabuza stopped his handseals midway, and before he could continue... he saw a figure beside kakashi.

His eyes widened at the figure. "_What IS that!?" _The figure sudenly became clear...it was him! "_But how!?"_ he was frozen in shock and fear. "_Is it his illusion jutsu!?"_ Suddenly kakashi finished the rest of the hand seals, the correct ones, and called out the jutsu. "**WATER STYLE: GIANT VORTEX JUTSU!**"

Zabuza was frozen in his place as the sharingan eye began to rotate! "WHAT!?" In a flash, a vortez formed form kakashi's feet, and blasted towards zabuza "IMPOSSIBLE!!" he was hit by his own jutsu, before he had done it. He was soon blasted into a tree, and stopped as the jutsu did. The blue dressed figure disappeared into the wind...

Zabuza was trying to catch his breath, but was hit by a barrage of kunai "AHHHH!!" kakashi was just above him on a tree branch. He looked as he felt kakashi's presence and it scared him to death! Kakashi spoke. "Your finished..." The water level recedded. "But how!?...can you.. see the future?" Kakashi stated simply..."Yes" almost cheery.

kakashi held a kunai up, ready to finish the job. "This is your last battle...ever!" Suddenly two senbon needles struck into zabuza's neck. Kakashi looked where they had hit from, and saw a blue dressed figure, wearing a mask. The apparent ninja laughed a little. 'You were right... it was his last battle."

Kakashi hesitantly jumped down beside zabuza, and checked for a pulse. he signed after awhile "No vital signs..." he looked back up to the ninja, who bowed to him respectfully. "Thank you, i've been tracking zabuza for a long time...Waiting for this chance to finally take him down."

Kakashi looked closely. "From your mask, i see your a tracker nin from the village hidden in the mist." The tracker nin stood tall again. "Impressive, your well informed." Naruto groaned a bit. "A tracker huh?" Sakura sighed a bit. "You might not know naruto, but tracker nin have a speciakl role. they track down missing nins and eliminate them, because the hidden ninja always carry secrets with them. the trackers are specially trained to hunt and destroy the missing nins so that their villages secrets remain that way."

Said tracker nin nodded. 'Correct, i'm in the elite unit of my squad, which was wiped out last time i went against zabuza." kakashi felt uncomfortable. "_By his voice and posture, he isn't any older then naruto, yet he's part of the elite. he's no ordinary kid..."_ he stood and walked back to the group, ruffling naruto's hair up in the proccess. "I should thank you naruto, you saved me. So did you sasuke, for your the one who helped him complete the goal. Without you, none of this would have been a success."

Sasuke was slightly thankful he was included in the plan naruto had, even though he only threw a over-sized shuriken. The hunter nin vanished and came back beside zabuza. he picked the body up and over his shoulder. "Your struggle is over for now...i must deal with the remains."

Kakashi was a little confused at this turn. The hunter nin continued. "There are many secrets within this body, and they must not be allowed to get into the wrong hands. Please excuse me... and farewell." Both ninja vanished without a trace to be found.

Kakashi's thoughts immediately turned for the worst. "_Hunter nin are supposed to destroy the body on site, never leaving it preserved and taken somewhere...we may not have seen the last of those two..._" Naruto was thinking along the lines of why the hunter nin took the body in the first place.

The group sighed...it was over for now...

_Flashback End!!_

kakashi was called out of his thoughts when a knock came at his bedroom door. He looked out the window and saw it was getting late. "_They've been at it for hours..i hope their alright."_ he heard the knocking again. "Come in." Tsunami opened the door and brought in some dinner. Suddenly kakashi heard voices, two shouting at the same time. "MORE PLEASE!!" he chuckled. he needn't worry it seemed, they were here and safe..but they must've just got back.

naruto and sasuke seemed to have an eating contest now, they were eating bowl after bowl after bowl!

To sakura, this was disgusting..yet intresting...It was going to be a long week.

--

SO!! how did you like it? trust me next chapter is a time skip straight to the bridge fight! AND!! the OCness will be introduced furthur from what the beginning of the chapter was.

oh and for all of you, sorry to say i'm going to move.. which is why i waited, redid a few stuff and updated EVERY story i have out EVEN the RE4 cross which a few of you liked. sadly to say i do not know how long it'll take for me to get back on and do my stories but i will try my best! lastly given the situation my naruto story will end early, not discontinued at all just end early. so do not hurt me ok? after every story is either done or i can do them easily i will start.. THE MONSTER HUNTER CROSS! afetr that one i'm through no more stories! but if you would like i have a friend who is going to be certain OC stories so check them out whenever he gets them out.

READ AND REVIEW!!


End file.
